Maze Runner-Correr o morir
by imigoss
Summary: Despertó en un oscuro elevador. Él no recuerda ni su nombre. Un mar de preguntas surgen en su interior. Pero al llegar a su destino sabe que no esta solo. Un grupo de jóvenes lo acompañan, viviendo en el centro de un laberinto el cual cambia cada noche. Él se dará cuenta de que es muy importante. Y tendrá que buscar la respuesta a todas su dudas. -PersonajesxOCs- *Cupos llenos*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Se que debería seguir con Miracle Days, pero ya tengo la mitad del cap ¡Yay! -Tira confeti- Bueno, ahora, ¿Como surgió este nuevo fic? Pues, estaba viendo archivos viejos en mi laptop y encontré esto ovo Yo amo la trilogía de Maze Runner****, y la película me encanto, a pesar de los peque****ños**** cambios que hicieron, pero me encanto, y si, llore en varias partes unu Son libros tan llenos de feels, en fin, ya que este fic tendrá OCs, haré unos peque****ños**** cambios en la trama, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea lo mas similar, abajo les dejare las fichas de los OCs y algunas cositas mas uvu ****¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Un temblor sacudió el piso debajo de el. El movimiento repentino hizo que despertara de golpe, sentía que su cabeza explotaría, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Se arrastró con las manos y los pies hacia atrás. Golpeo su espalda contra una dura pared metálica, sentía como el sudor recorría su cara.

Otra sacudida, el cubículo se movió bruscamente hacia arriba, como si fuera un vieja ascensor de una mina.

Ruidos discordantes de cadenas y poleas resonaron por todo el compartimiento, rebotando en las paredes con un chirrido y férreo. Mientras el elevador subía trato de recordar cosas, pero nada, ni siquiera su nombre, se encontraba en un mar de confusión, solo podía quedar ahí sentado, esperando el final del camino de aquel elevador.

Imágenes de individuos pasaron por su mente, al parecer decían algo, pero le era inentendible, igual no pudo reconocer a nadie, y esas caras fueron remplazadas por manchas de color. Eso solo logro llenarse de mas y mas confusión.

El elevador continuo su ascenso, solo escuchaba el repiqueteo de las cadenas que lo llevaban hacia arriba. Paso un largo rato. Minutos que se convirtieron en horas, aunque eso resultaba ser algo tonto, ya que no sabia con certeza el tiempo que había transcurrido. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad.

No.

Él era inteligente. Sus instintos le decían que al menos había pasado una media hora desde que despertó ahí.

La sorpresa y miedo cambio radicalmente a una profunda curiosidad. Quería saber a donde iba a terminar, cual era la razón por la que esta ahí.

Solo quería una maldita respuesta.

El cubículo se detuvo de repente, sintió que la oscilación disminuía hasta desaparecer. Todo quedo en silencio. Miró hacia arriba pero solo encontró oscuridad. Tanteo un poco las paredes, buscando una salida en vano. Gruñó de frustración, pudo escuchar como su eco se escucho hasta desaparecer, como un gemido de ultratumba.

Silencio.

Golpeó las paredes otra vez, trato de pedir ayudar pero nada salio de su garganta. Siguió golpeando, pero nada.

¿Acaso quedaría atrapado ahí?

El miedo volvió, quería echarse en el rincón de el cubículo y quedarse ahí a esperar su fin, pues no había nada mas que hacer.

-¡Hey! ¡Ayuda..!-Grito, sintiendo como las palabras le desgarraron la garganta.

Un sonido metálico resonó. Respiró sobresaltado, pero de alguna forma aliviado mirando hacia arriba. Observó como una linea apareció a través del techo y se fue expandiendo, con una chirrido vio como unas puertas corredizas se abrían, la luz que deseaba ver lo encegueció.

Desvió la vista y cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Pudo escuchar sonidos que venían del exterior, la mayoría resultaban ser voces.

-Miren al _larcho _ ese.

-¿Cuantos años tendrá?

-Al menos no parece un _miertero_ asustado.

-Tu eres el _miertero_, _shank._

-Espero que hayas disfrutado el viaje de ida, _Novicio._

-¡No hay pasaje de vuelta, amigo!

Las voces eran extrañas y sonaban en eco. Pudo diferenciar tanto masculinas como femeninas. Aunque algunas palabras le eran incomprensibles, otras familiares. Entrecerró los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba de nuevo.

Al principio, solo vio sombras que se movían, pronto comenzaron a delinearse los cuerpos, observando a varias personas inclinadas sobre el hueco, observándolo y apuntando hacia el. Luego las caras se volvieron nítidas, tenia razón, era chicos con unas cuantas chicas, todos parecían ser jóvenes.

Alguien le tendió la mano para poder salir, el principio lo dudo, pero no tenía elección, decidió aceptar la ayuda y poder salir a la superficie. El coro de voces se había apagado. Todos observándolo detenidamente, debía admitirlo, era incomodo, pero aquella persona que le ofreció ayuda, fue la primera en hablar.

-Encantado de conocerte, _larcho_.-Dijo el chico.-Bienvenido al Área.

* * *

**¡Ese fue el comienzo de este fic! El que adivine quien sera el protagonista se gana un premio****(?, bueno, con lo de los OCs, puede ser chico o chica uvu Pero ****solo aceptare 4 OCs. ****Las fichas serán enviadas por Inbox, ****las fichas enviadas en reviews no serán tomadas en cuenta ****unu Perdón a las personitas que no tienen cuenta y les gustaría participar ;v; En caso de que me lleguen mas de 4 fichas, tendré que escoger sabiamente. ****¡Todos los personajes están disponibles!**** Excepto Imayoshi y Hanamiya (Les dejo a su criterio quien chucha es el prota alslkaj) uvu Por cierto, todos OCs tendrán 16 .v. (¿Habrán situaciones melosas?...Quién sabe(?) Aquí la ficha que deben llenar: **

**Nombre o Apellido:**

**Estatura: Peso:**

**Físico****:**

**Personalidad: **

**Ropa (Lo mas sencillo que puedan...):**

**Pareja:**

**Arma (Algo sencillo por el hamor a Yisus :'v):**

**Extras (Algún recuerdo especial que quieran que tengan o que se yo):**

**No se cuando daré los resultados de los OCs que participaran, pero estén atentos. Ah, y por si acaso las dudas, si, pienso hacer la trilogía.**

**Creo que eso es todo .v. Si tienen dudas acerca de este fic, no duden en preguntar.**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**¡imigoss fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, soy imigoss, son las 1:30 am, y me muero de sueño hslahs okya, no podía ir a dormir sin publicar el cap 2 ;v; Lamento si no aparecieron tanto los OCs, pueden tirarme lo que quieran por eso :'v -se golpea a ella misma- Escribí el cap con mucho imi-hamor(? unu Espero que les guste uvu**

* * *

¿El "Área"?

Vale.

Si tuviera que elegir entre haberse quedado en aquel elevador o estar en ese extraño lugar, probablemente no elegiría ni una mierda y terminaría suicidándose.

Pero no negaba que aun sentía curiosidad y confusión. Observo el lugar y aquellas personas que lo rodeaban, jóvenes con las ropas manchadas como si estuviera trabajando duro. En su mayoria eran chicos, con solo unas cuantas chicas, tal vez solo unas 3.

Se hallaban en un gran campo, bordeados por cuatro inmensos muros grises, cubiertos por enredaderas tupidas. Esas paredes deberían medir unos cien metros de altura y formaban un cuadro perfecto. En la mitad de cada uno de los lados había una apertura tan alta como los muros, por lo que pudo ver, conducía a unos pasadizos que se perdían a lo lejos.

-Miren al _Novicio_-Dijo una voz áspera, pudo distinguir a esa persona, un chico alto y albino.-Se va a romper el cuello de _garlopo_ por inspeccionar su nueva morada.-Varios rieron ante eso, venga, ese chico estaba empezando a ser fastidioso.

-Cierra la trompa, Haizaki-Respondió una voz mas profunda.

Unos cuantos se acercaron mas a el, entre los cuales estaban un chico moreno con pintas de ser bastante rudo, junto a uno mas alto de un cabello peculiar verde el cual usaba lentes de montura negra, sin duda alguna debía ser el tipo serio del lugar, y a la par una de las pocas chicas del lugar, de ojos azules y cabello largo y rojo alborotado.

-¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto serio, pero sorprendido al escuchar su voz por primera vez luego de la perdida de memoria. Sinceramente no era lo que esperaba.

-En un lugar no muy bueno.-Respondió el de piel oscura-Relájate y descansa.

-¿¡Y que Encargado le va a tocar!?-Pregunto alguien al fondo de la multitud

-Calma. Ya veremos que hacer con el _miertero._-Respondió el albino de antes.

Todos los de la multitud empezaron a conversar entre ellos, volvió a sentir un desconsiento. Habían tantas palabras que brotaban naturalmente de esas personas pero a el le extrañaban. ¿Acaso la perdida de memoria tambien se llevo parte de su lenguaje?

Dentro de el se había formado una batalla de emociones. Desde confusión hasta nerviosismo. Mezcladas se sentía una extraña sensación de absoluta desesperanza, como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, borrado de su cabeza, y ha sido reemplazado por algo terrible.

-¡Dije que cerraran el hocico!-Grito el de piel oscura.-¡Sigan así y no habrá ninguna celebración en la noche!

El debía ser el líder. Decidió estudiar un poco mas la zona, pequeños edificios hechos de madera, arboles secos, sin vida, se podían distinguir alguno que otro cultivo en otro extremo. El cielo era azul, despejado de toda nube, y a pesar de la claridad, le era imposible ver algún rastro de el sol. Las sombras no rebelaban ni la hora ni ubicación, podría ser la plena mañana, o estar cerca de finalizar la tarde.

-Es una larga historia.-Dijo el líder del grupo.-Dimo, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Yo...no lo recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, es normal con todos los novatos, en un par de días lo recordaras.-Estiro su brazo.-Soy Nebuya.

Estaba claro que quería que le diera la mano, pero se negó de forma instintiva. Sin decir nada se alejo, camino hasta un árbol y se sentó apoyado en la corteza de este. Respiro profundo, aceptando la realidad de la situación. Observo como Nebuya se acercaba de nuevo hacia el.

-Cuéntame entonces.-Le grito-La larga historia.

Nebuya echo una mirada hacia algunas personas que estaban cerca. Examino otra vez a los jóvenes. Iban de plena adolecensia hasta ya estar casi adultos como Nebuya, que parecía ser de los mayores. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba tan perdido que ni recordaba que edad tenia. Sintió como el alma se le vino a los pies, su vida daba asco.

-En serio, ¿Donde estoy?

Nebuya camino hacia el y se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

-Si no estas asustado,-dijo-no eres humano. Si actúas de otra manera me veré obligado a llevarte al Pozo porque eso querría decir que eres un enfermo o algo por el estilo.

-...¿Que?

-Rayos...no hay forma de empezar esta conversación, ¿Entiendes? Te prometo de que aquí no asesinamos a nadie. Solo trata de no hacer algo estúpido.

Se detuvo unos minutos, Nebuya lo observo y pudo notar en su mirada la frase "Me importa una mierda, dame explicaciones."

-Escucha-Dijo y dio un suspiro.-No soy bueno para estas cosas: eres el primer _Novicio _desde el ultimo asesinato.

Eso ultimo lo sorprendió un poco, ¿No había dicho de que no asesinarían a alguien? ¿Habrá sido un caso especial? La chica pelirroja de antes se acerco al líder, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro.

-Espera hasta la noche, Nebuya.-Bromeo sonriente.-Puede que estés poniendo mas nervioso al novato, todavía no escucho nada.-Agrego y se giro hacia el-Hola, me llamo Honma, seria maravilloso si perdonases a nuestro líder con celebro de garlopo aquí presente.

La chica iba vestida con una camisa manga larga negra, unos pantalones con varias bolsas a los costados y unas gruesas botas. Al parecer era amigable, debía tener unos 15 años-

-Tienes razón, mira, novato, esta es el Área, ¿De acuerdo? Es donde vivimos, comemos y dormimos. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos los habitantes del Área. Eso es todo lo que...

-¿Tienen idea de quien nos envió aquí?...¿Y por que razón?

-No, pero es ahora no importa.-El líder se levanto y se estiro un poco.-Se hace tarde, los corredores no tardan en volver, puede que mas tarde te explique algo mas.-Se voltio hacia la chica.-Consiguele una cama y si quieres presentale a algunos del grupo.

-¡Entendido! Vamos, sígueme.-Dijo, no tuvo otra opción que seguirla.-No te preocupes, novato, en pocas semanas te sentirás feliz de estar aquí, mañana empezara tu nueva vida.

Escuchaba lo que decía la chica, ¿En serio encontraría felicidad en ese lugar? Se encaminaron hacia uno de los pequeños edificios de madera. Respiro ondo de nuevo, otra vez las preguntas aparecían, ¿Habrá respuesta a todas esas?

-Te sientes confundido aun, ¿no? ¡Todos pasamos por lo mismo! Es bueno que no hagas tantas preguntas, si lo has podido notar, no nos gusta responder todo eso.-Al final la chica susurro otra frase que no llego a escuchar, preguntaría que había dicho, si no fuera por que...-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, me toca a mi llevar los cultivos junto a Aomine...Vale, estoy segura que Kotaro esta dentro, dile que necesitas un lugar donde dormir, es un buen tipo, segura te ayudara.-Exclamo alejándose hacia los campos.

Lentamente se adentro al edificio, como Honma había dicho, dentro se encontraba alguien, un chico rubio de tez blanca, el cual se encontraba tallando algo, tal vez una figurita, el chico no tardo en nota su presencia.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola!-Exclamo sonriente, sus ojos eran negros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Sabes? Yo era el Novicio hasta hoy, se siente bien subir de rango. Soy Kotaro, ¿YA has recordado tu nombre?

-En realidad no...oye, la chica pelirroja dijo que...

-¿Necesitas un lugar donde dormir?-Pregunto antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.-No hay problema, aun hay unas cuantas hamacas libres, puedes ocupar una.

-Bien...gracias...

-Oye.-El rubio se acerco rápidamente a el, parece que era al imperativo.-¿Te gustaría conocer a algunos del grupo?

-...¿Hay algo mas interesante que hacer aquí?

-Mmmm...hasta la noche, no.

-Pues no tengo opción.

-Bien, vamos.

Los dos salieron al campo de nuevo, Kotaro lo guió hacia distintas personas, los cuales eran, Isaye, una chica rubia de ojos color aquamarina que usaba lentes y practicaba puntería con unas cuantas dagas, Midorima, el chico peliverde, y como había previsto, si, era bastante serio, el gigante llamado Murasakibara, el cual tenia una personalidad bastante infantil y estaba comiendo algo que parecían ser dulces, Mei-li, una chica de cabello negro azulado que no hacia mas que decir un comentaría acerca de su físico y holgazanear en una de las hamacas, y Mayuzumi, un chico el cual le había dado el susto de su vida al salir de la nada, pues tenia una presencia bastante débil.

Luego de eso caminaron un poco por el área hasta pasar algo lejos de aquel pasadizo. Del cual salieron 2 personas, una chica de cabello castaño junto a uno de cabello rojo.

La curiosidad de saber acerca de aquel pasadizo lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-¿A donde te lleva ese pasadizo?

-¿Hm? Ah...al laberinto, pero solo los corredores tienen permitido entrar, sera mejor que no se te ocurra entrar...

-Solo...quiero echarle un vistazo de cerca...-Se dijo así mismo caminando hacia la entrada.

-¿Eh? ¡O-Oye! Novato regresa

Se acerco un poco mas, pudo ver como el camino llegaba a dividirse en dos, quería saber que rayos había ahí. Solo unos cuantos mas y...podría entrar...

Lo haría entraría...

Pudo escuchar un gruñido de algo, era horrible...

¿Que cosa podría encontrarse dentro?

-¡Oye!-Exclamo un chico pelinegro de cabello desordenado lo empujarpara impedirle la entrada, pues en cuanto hizo eso las puertas del pasadizo empezaron a cerrarse-Supongo que el ya te habrá dicho la regla.-Señalo al rubio.-...la próxima vez no te avisare...-Dijo serio y se alejo de ahí.

-El es Roth, por las dudas.-Dijo el rubio.-Te lo he advertido...

-¿Que era..?

-Sera mejor explicarlo luego...vamos, se acerca la noche, ahí si te divertidas...

Poco a poco empezó a oscurecer, y al ya estar en la noche, aquel aburrido campo se encontraba ahora con un decorado, mientras los jóvenes hacían diferentes actividades alegremente.

Recordó el gruñido al oírlo otra vez, se giro hacia Kotaro, el cual estaba a su lado, para que al menos le dijera la mínima cosa acerca de eso.

-¿Quieres saber? Les llamamos penitentes.

-¿Peni-que..?

-Penitentes, no preguntes como son, nadie ha sobrevivido para relatar como son...¿Ves a esa chica de ahí?-Señalo a la chica castaña de antes.-Ella es la líder de los corredores, los cuales se encargan de investigar el laberinto, buscar una salida, haciendo mapas...así que si quieres entrar al laberinto, debes ser escogido por ella...¿Quieres?-Le ofreció una bebida, sinceramente le había cogido algo de confianza al chico, probo un poco de esa bebida que sabia...horrible.

-¿Que clase de cosa infernal es esta?-Pregunto viendo el liquido con bastante disgusto.

-Quien sabe.-Se encogió de hombros.-Es una receta de Haizaki-El rubio observo al albino, el cual estaba participando en luchas o algo por el estilo.

Luego de tirar esa cosas lejos de ahí, se levanto y camino hacia el albino, no tenia ánimos de meterse con ese tipo, no valía la pena. El oponente del albino fue derrotado y los que los rodeaban celebraron la victoria de Haizaki con apoyo verbal o aplausos.

-Hey, novato,¿Quieres intentar?

-Eh...déjame pensarlo, ah, no-Respondió casi de inmediato.

-¡Novato! ¡Novato! ¡Novato!-Empezó a apoyar la multitud, y como empezaba a sospechar, termino estando delante de Haizaki.

-El que salga del circulo dibujado en el suelo, pierde, debes usar mas empujones que golpes, ¿entendido?-El otro asintió.-Bien empecemos...

Los dos empezaron con los empujones, había que admitirlo, Haizaki era bastante fuerte.

-¡Vamos novato! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-No me llames novato...

-Pero eso es lo que eres, ¿o prefieren Shank? Pensándolo bien tienes cara de Shank.-Rió, como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del universo.

-Vaya, que gracioso, no aguanto la risa...-Dijo en toco sarcástico haciendo que Haizaki cayera al patearle un pie.

-Wow, nada mal para ser un novato...-Dijo el albino al quedar en cuclillas y aprovechar a tomar al otro por el tobillo y jalarlo, haciendo que cayera y diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Con ese fuerte golpe por un instante su vista se nublo, pero luego regreso a la normalidad, se incorporo al igual que Haizaki, pero al parecer no para seguir...

-Vamos novato, sigamos...

-Espera...ya lo recuerdo...

-¿Hm?

-Mi nombre...es Hanamiya.-Muchos de la multitud al escuchar eso sonrieron.

-Bien.-Dijo Haizaki-Bienvenido, Hanamiya.-Estrecho la mano con el y recibió varias palmadas de parte de los demás, se sentía bastante aliviado al recordar al menos su nombre.

La celebración termino, iba a descansar de una vez, había sido un día bastante extraño y cansado...

-Oye.-Escucho, se giro hacia la persona que lo llamaba, que resulto ser Nebuya.-Lamento quitarte algo de tu tiempo de descanso, pero...¿Puedes venir un momento?

Sin responder algo camino junto al líder, el cual lo guió hasta una de la paredes, y con la antorcha que sostenía alumbro la pared, donde se encontraban varios nombres escritos, algunos tachados, pero no preguntaría ahora por eso.

-¿Que es..?

-Es el nombre de todos los habitantes...ahora eres parte de nosotros, Hanamiya, te toca escribir tu nombre-Le ofreció los objetos necesarios para escribir su nombre, los tomo y luego de unos minutos su nombre se encontraba ahí.-Bien, ya es hora de irnos, hay que descansar, mañana te asignare algún trabajo.

El otro solo asintió. Al estar en su respectiva hamaca recordó los gruñidos, debería estar bastante loco si estaba pensando en volverse corredor...pues, todo es posible.

¿No?

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo! A que no se esperaban ese prota, eh? :c (? a;lkslEspero que le haya gustado uvu Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por sus lindos reviews ñuñ Me hacen ****muy feliz. Gracias:'D **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap uvu**

**imigoss fuera~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey****~! ****¿Como han estado? uvu Yo bien, es lindo saber que solo te queda 1 mes de clases alksja ****;w; Quise actualizar rápido ya que tengo que actuar un monólogo, y debo escoger entre muchos que amo alskjas ;/v/; Y quiero que salga bien, así que practicaré demasiado, tal vez esta vez si me demore un poco en actualizar uvu Ah, y gracias por todos sus reviews y PM, son tan lendos ;-; Me hacen super feliz ; u ; Espero que disfruten de este cap (/.v.)/**

**Respuesta a los hermosos reviews**

**ImmaUnicornMistress:Creo que nadie se lo esperaba :000 Muchos dijeron Akashi, de hecho era una de mis opciones, pero no puedo manejarlo muy bien alksjkajs :c**

**Aslkajs gracias ;/u/; En este cap los beshos bbys ya saldran mas unu Me he entretenido con ellos alksjas los hamo ****¡Si!**** :'D Cualquiera que haya visto la película o leído los libros sabrá porque decidí que fuera el lider alksja **

**¡Ohhh****~! Dear, gracias ;/; -le da mucho hamor- **

**Rikka Yamato:Ese hombre, tan odiando y al mismo tiempo amado, pero mas amado(? u/v/u Sip, le esperan cosas, tanto feas, tristes y lendas .v. Alegras todo mi cocoro ;/-/; Alsja Tu bby es hermoso, a el tambien le esperan cosas(? Gracias por leer ;/v/;**

**Advertencias****(?:Gente loca, intento de homicidio, OoC, cositas super cute de Kotaro, ****¿Que coño me fume para hacer este fic? Ni yo se la respuesta****(?**

* * *

"Hanamiya..."

"Lo estas haciendo bien"

"Todo va a cambiar..."

"CRUEL es bueno"

"No lo hagas..."

Sentía que se ahogaba, otra vez las personas alrededor, ahora escuchaba mas claro lo que decía, eran tantas que llegaba a ser molesto.

Al despertar se encontró con la cara curiosa de Kotaro, el cual lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Te he despertado? Si es así, lo siento.

-No...pero, ¿Que rayos hacías viéndome de esa manera?

-Pues, note que mientras dormías te movías mucho...¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

-...No se si a eso se le puede denominar sueño...

-¿Hm?

El pelinegro se levanto quedando al lado del rubio, observo que las puertas se volvían a abrir, en ese momento los corredores salieron.

-Espero que hoy no se te ocurra tratar de entrar otra vez...-El otro no dijo nada ante eso, ¿En serio pensaba volverse corredor?-Vamos, hay que trabajar.

Los dos fueron a trabajar en agricultura, en el cual tambien estaban Honma, Isaye, Reo, Kise y Mei-li, la cual no hacia nada, solo estaba ahí para que Midorima no la regañara y le diera un aburrido sermón, pero estaba presente.

Hanamiya trabajaba, de mala gana, pero lo hacia, a veces se distraía con las puertas. Observo a Mei-li sentada cerca de ahí, vigilando que el peliverde no llegara, de lo contraído fingiría que trabajaba.

-Eh...Mei, ¿Verdad?-Llamo la atención de la chica.

-Mei-li...-Corrigió.

-Es lo mismo

-Hmp...¿Que quieres?

-Ustedes...¿Han intentado escapar?

-Lo hemos intentado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta

-Observo las enredaderas que se encontraban en las paredes.

-¿Y si escalan las enredaderas?

-Ya lo hicimos y no...hubo buenos resultado...¿Sabes quien es Sakurai?

-¿El tipo que, al parecer, su vida depende en decir "Lo siento"?-Recordó al castaño, antes había chocado accidentalmente con él, inmediatamente empezó a decir "Lo siento" bastantes veces.

-Si, pues...por mayoria decidieron que él escalaría, y...bueno, lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

-Son unos enfermos...

-Oye, mi voto fue negativo, sabia que el hongo disculpón no lo lograría.

Ahora la única duda que rondaba por su cabeza era, ¿Como había sobrevivido? Lo mejor era no preguntar.

-¿Si alguien baja por el elevador?

-La caja baja cada mes, cuando trae a un novato, lo intentamos, pero no funciono

-Supongo que lo mejor seria que todos de una vez se largaran de aquí por el laberinto...

-Decirlo es fácil, pero saldremos cuando Nebuya de la orden

-Pero...

-¡Hey, novato!-Llamo Isaye, la cual se acercaba seriamente hacia él-Deja de parlotear, me imagino que quieres ayudar, bien-Le dio una pala junto a una cubeta-Ve por mas estiércol al bosque

Iba a reclamarle a la rubia, pero observo a los demás, en su miraba reflejaban la oración "Hazlo, o te ira mal"

-Bien-Dijo a regaña diente y se alejo hacia el bosque.

-Al parecer tenemos un novato muy preguntón-Dijo sonriente Honma mientras cortaba leña con su hacha.

-Es molesto...-Dijo Isaye acomodando sus lentes.

-Calma, Isayecchi, parece un buen tipo-Dijo Kise

-A mi me agrada-Dijo Kotaro

-Pronto se acostumbrara-Dijo Reo al lado de Kotaro-Sigamos trabajando

* * *

-Bien Hanamiya, ¿Quieres ayudar? Pues ve por mas mierda de animal al bosque...-Se decía a si mismo imitando la voz de Isaye.

Siguió caminando por los arboles buscando el dichoso estiércol. Escucho pisadas cerca, busco con la mirada y se encontró con un rubio mirándolo fijamente, con la ropa bastante desarreglada, pudo notar como este temblaba.

-Emm...¿Wakamatsu, no?-Recordó su nombre-No preguntare que haces aquí, si quieres puedes acompañarme a buscar mie...estiércol-No obtuvo respuesta del otro-¿Te encuentras bien..?-Se acerco lentamente a el.

-Tú...-dijo-Todo es tu culpa...

-¿Que?

-¡No debiste venir!-Exclamo antes de tirarsele encima

-¡Eh! ¿¡Cual es tu problema, imbécil!?-Con algo de esfuerzo logro golpearlo con la pala, rápidamente se incorporo y empezó a huir del rubio, tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible al área.

Al no fijarse en el camino tropezó en una bajada y el rubio aprovecho a tirarsele encima otra vez, empezando a asfixiarlo.

Cada vez apretaba mas fuerte sus manos contra su cuello, debía encontrar una forma de librarse de el, opto por patearlo, al sentir que el agarre no era tan fuerte logro quitarle sus manos de encima, levantándose y empezando a correr mas rápido.

En cuestión de minutos llegó al área.

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes, hagan algo!-Les exclamó a los habitantes, los cuales al ver a Wakamatsu corrieron hacia el.

-¡Sosténganlo!-Exclamo Roth, tomando un brazo del rubio y al otro lado Miyaji, sujetando con suficiente fuerza para que el otro parara.

Hanamiya casi tropieza al ver que estaba fuera de peligro, jadeando observo al rubio, ¿Cual era su jodido problema?

-¡Yo lo vi! ¿¡Por que has venido!?-Trató de librarse del agarre

Midorima junto a Nebuya se acercaron a el, levantando la camiseta de este, observando que en su pecho había una herida, esta hacia notar las venas y arterias que se hallaban alrededor.

-Lo han picado...-Susurro el peliverde

-¿A plena luz del día?-Pregunto un sorprendido Haizaki

Los demás habitantes observaron a su compañero con preocupación reflejada en su cara.

-¿Deberíamos..?-Midorima se giro hacia Nebuya, el cual solo asintió.-Llévenlo al pozo.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! Por favor...¡Tienen que creerme!-Roth y Miyaji jalaron al rubio a un lugar mas apartado del área-No...¡No! ¡Puedo curarme! Por favor...-Suplico, pero ordenes, eran ordenes.

El silencio reino por unos minutos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Kotaro al llegar a su lado.

-Si...¿A que se refería con...?

-No te preocupes-Dijo Aomine-Cuando son picados empiezan a decir cosas incoherentes.

¿Picados? ¿Por que cosa? Solo obtuvo la respuesta "Penitentes", ¿Ellos habían causado la locura de Wakamatsu? El era un corredor, tal vez por un descuido fue picado.

-Midorima-Llamo Nebuya-Cuando regrese Saki, informarle de esto...no es normal...

-Lo haré

Lo que quedaba del día transcurrió en silencio, nadie se animaba a hablar luego de lo ocurrido, solo siguieron con su trabajo y descansaron al caer la noche.

Hanamiya meditaba en silencio mirando al cielo, llevaba dos días ahí y ya querían matarlo, genial. Recordó lo que exclamaba Wakamatsu, ¿En serio todo esto era su culpa? Trataba de olvidarlo, pero le era imposible.

-¿Estas asustado?-Le pregunto Kotaro, a el le tocaba dormir a su lado

-No...pero ahora hay mas dudas que antes...¿Que pasara con el?

-...lo sabrás mañana...descansa...

-Tu igual...-Se acomodo para dormir de una vez, ahora empezaba a dudar si sobreviviría en ese lugar.

* * *

Tuvo el mismo sueño, se ahogaba, personas a su alrededor diciéndole todo tipo de cosas, al parecer seria como una rutina diaria. Busco a Kotaro con la mirada, al parecer ya se había ido por el desayuno. Decidió ir a caminar un rato.

Hizo memoria de todo lo ocurrido, esto era como una horrible pesadilla, estar atrapados en ese lugar, sin ninguna salida mas los temidos penitentes. ¿Cual era la razón para encerrarlos ahí? ¿En verdad el tenia que ver en todo esto? ¿Quienes son las personas que aparecen en sus sueños? Si tan solo tuvieran la respuesta...

Observo de lejos a la líder de los corredores conversando con Nebuya y Midorima, al parecer esta vez no saldrían al laberinto, supuso que conversaban acerca de los de Wakamatsu, la curiosidad aun invadía su interior.

Luego de un rato fue a trabajar, fue otro día silencioso, no tanto como ayer, pero muchos no tenían buenos ánimos como antes.

Ya era la tarde, pronto las puertas se cerrarían, al terminar el trabajo Kotaro se acerco a el, lucia algo raro, una mezcla entre nerviosismo y tristeza.

-Querías saber que pasaría con Wakamatsu...¿Cierto?

-Si...

-Bien...pues vamos-Dijo y el pelinegro lo siguió, lo llevo cerca de las puertas, donde se encontraban los demás habitantes y Wakamatsu justo enfrente de las puertas, habían logrado atar sus brazos.

-No...por favor no hagan esto...-Suplicaba, Roth se acerco y corto la atadura de los brazos, el rubio trato de escapar, pero varios tenían algunas armas para mantenerlo donde se encontraba.

-Ya es hora...-Susurro

-Por favor...Nebuya, puedo curarme.-Observo al morenos, se mantenía serio-Saki...haz algo.-Observo a su líder, una chica de cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos verdes, se encontraba al lado del moreno con el mismo aire de seriedad.

-Lo siento...pero no puedo hacer nada...

Nebuya dio una señal hacia los que tenían las armas, y estos empezaron a acercarse mas al rubio, obligandolo a retroceder, poco a poco adentrandolo al laberinto. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, Wakamatsu desesperadamente pedía ayuda, pero nadie decía nada, solo observaron como las puertas se cerraron, dejando al rubio al otro lado.

Todos dieron un momento de silencio por su compañero, y poco a poco fueron alejándose del lugar. Nebuya junto a Saki y Midorima fueron hacia la pared donde llacian las nombres de todos, y lentamente tacharon el de Wakamatsu.

-Eso es lo que pasa si te pinchan...Dijo Kotaro-Quedas desterrado...

-...-No se animo a decir nada, solo se dirigió hacia la cabaña para descansar.

Observo otra vez el cielo, si nadie lograba sobrevivir al laberinto, probablemente Wakamtasu ya este muerto, pudo notar que Kotaro aun estaba despierto.

-¿Que crees que pasara con el?-Pregunto

-Solo...olvidemoslo, ¿si?-El rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida-Buenas noches...

-Igual...

Desvió la mirada hacia las puertas ya cerradas, al día siguiente lo mas seguro era que muchos trataran de volver a la normalidad, descartando todo lo que había pasado.

De una u otra forma tenia que encontrar respuestas antes todo esto.

Pronto lo haría.

* * *

**Creo que tengo un serio problema de actualizar a altas horas de la noche alkjsaj ****:'v Wow, el primer muerto del fic ;v; Casi me da una embolia al no saber a quien quitarle la vida slajsk ;U; Me dolió todo el cocoro hacerlo :'c Pero me dolerá mas el cocoro en los próximos capítulos alksj ;7; **

**Con tantas cositas que tengo planeadas creo que empezare a shipear a Hanamiya y Kotaro alksj eSQUE LOS PONGO TAN GAYS diomioh, no homosexual, vivan las crack pairings(? En el próximo cap habrá algo bien chulo, el que adivine se gana un premio(? Ya puej, espero que les haya gustado u/v/u -les reparte imi-hamor-**

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ejem, ****¿Viene por su dosis semanal de fic? c: (? alksja me encantan los monólogos u/v/u pero me encanta mas actuarlo ;7; Como siempre me desvelo para actualizar c; -quema todo- Estoy pensando hacer caps dedicado a los OCs y sus primeras experiencias en el Área con los demás personajes `7` serán en orden ramdon, si quieren que haga de otro personaje...díganme cual c:**

**Respuesta a review caguai**

**Souta-kun: AHORA SON MI OTP ALDKJAUID estoy empezando a escribir unos cuantos one-shots de esos pibes, puede que alguno contenga limones ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ****(? Ah, tu bby de una manera de recuerda a mi en matemática, soy una mierda en esa clase:'v puta bida. Casi mato a Saku, soy la peor ;7; Creo que ir a recoger mierda para Hana ya no sera lo mismo, le bale berga la bida(? Ohhhhh deaaaaaar ;/7/; Gracias, me haces feliz coño**** ;/; aljs Recemos por Waka y su mala experiencia en el laberinto, amen(?**

_**Advertencias(?:Mucho OoC, cosos que no son de Yisus, un Hana-chan con mucho yolo, flow y swag(?, imigoss deja las drogas.**_

_**Ningun personaje me pertenece.**_

* * *

Los días pasaron, poco a poco todos se recuperaron con el destierro de Wakamatsu, pero igual, nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema.

Nebuya decidió dar el día de descanso, unos fueron de caza al bosque, algunos corredores fueron a su trabajo como a diario, otros conversaban tranquilamente y en el caso de Mei-li, nada.

-Así que, hace 3 años que empezaron a investigar el laberinto, pero no han encontrado la jodida salida.

-No ha sido fácil, el laberinto cambia todas las noches y los corredores deben memorizar todo para hacer los mapas.

-Todos sabemos que esos tipos saben algo pero no se atreven a decirlo.

-Yo creo que al final llegara el ultimo novato y ahí tendremos que salir.

-¿Y si los penitentes llegaran a entrar?

-Eso seria lo peor...

-No sean tontos, por algo las puertas se cierran al final del atardecer y por la noche salen los penitentes.

En la conversación se encontraban Honma, Murasakibara, Kotaro, Aomine, Hanamiya y Mei-li, que hasta el momento no ha dicho nada.

-No podemos asegurar que esas cosas solo salen al anochecer.-Hablo la pelinegra.-Recuerden lo de Wakamatsu...a plena luz del día.

-...

Todos quedaron en silencio, no esperaban que Mei-li comentara algo sobre el incidente, pero tenia razón. ¿Entonces Murasakibara había acertado?

¿Los penitentes si podrían llegar a entrar algún día?

-M-Mejor no hablemos del tema...-Dijo Kotaro.

-Como quieran.-Se encogió en hombros.-Pero no pueden negar que tengo razón.

Pasaron unos minutos acompañados de un silencio incomodo, de alguna forma lo que Mei-li había dicho los había afectado.

-Y...¿Quien fue el primero en llegar al área?-Decidió romper el hielo el pelinegro.

-...

-Nebuya.-Respondió la pelirroja.-Por eso es el líder.

Observó al moreno desde lejos, a él le ha tocado mantener todo lo que tienen ahora, puede que se haya sentido frustrado al llegar, solo. Pero aún sigue manteniendo la seguridad de todos.

-Si llegara a pasarle algo, ¿Quien tomaría su lugar?

-Mmm...tal vez Saki-chin o Mido-chin, son de los que más tiempo llevan aqui.

-Pero entre esos dos seria Midorima, Saki ya iiene mucho con los corredores.

-El día que Midorima sea líder me iré por el laberinto.-Comentó Mei-li, no se imaginaba trabajando en serio.

-¡Están equivocados!-Exclamó Haizaki colándose en la conversación.-Yo seria el líder.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees.-Dijo indiferente Hanamiya.

-¡Calla, novato!-El albino lo observó fijamente entrecerrando un poco los ojos.-Escucha, desde el incidente de Wakamatsu no me fío de ti, hay algo mal contigo y descubriré que es.-Dijo antes de irse.

-La estupidez de Haizaki no tiene limites..

-...

-Mira, como sabemos que te pones bien preguntón, te explicare.-Dijo Mei-li.-Ese ser subdesarrollado siempre quiere mandarnos, igual nadie le hace caso, una vez hasta quería ser el líder de los corredores, en conclusión, se cree genial pero no lo es, lo que lo hace patético.

-Solo quiere gustarle a Saki-chin.

-Pero ella lo aborrece.

-Lo estas haciendo bien, Saki.

-...

* * *

-¿Que opinas acerca de lo de esta mañana?-Pregunto Kotaro, se había hecho costumbre tener una pequeña conversación antes de dormir.

-No lo se, te daré una respuesta cuando vea uno.

-¿Aun quieres entrar?

-Puede ser...

-...¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Te escucho.

-...¿Crees que los corredores sepan algo sobre alguna salida?

-Lo mas probable es que si.

-¿Por que no lo dicen de una vez?

-Tal vez por nuestra seguridad, o bueno, no tengo idea.-Suspiro.-No tengo las respuestas de todas tus dudas, Kotaro, ni siquiera tengo de las mías.

-Vale, hehe...lo siento, buenas noches.

-Descansa...

* * *

"Todo va a cambiar..."

"Hanamiya..."

"Pero, por favor...¡No lo hagas!"

El mismo sueño, ya le era extraño tenerlo.

-¡Ah! Buenos días...hehe.-Rió en un susurro el rubio.

-...-Observó la puerta, esta vez solo salieron Saki junto a Nebuya.-¿Hay alguna razón para que esta vez solo hayan salido esos dos?

-Mmm, ¿Saki y Nebu? Quien sabe.-Se encogió e hombros.-Habrá que preguntarle a Akashi.

No tardaron en acercarse al chico pelirrojo con mirada hetecromática, acompañado de un aire firme y serio.

-Eh, Akashi.-Llamo el rubio.-No es normal que no acompañes a Saki al laberinto, ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada fuera de lo normal.-Respondió.-Ella solo dio la orden.

-¿Estarán bien?

-No hay de que preocuparse, son Saki y Nebuya, seguro regresarán pronto.

-¿Y en caso de que no regresen?-Habló el pelinegro.

-...

-Lo harán.-Dijo al final para alejarse.

De hecho, había hecho esa pregunta sin pensar una respuesta. Si los lideres no regresan, ¿Midorima y Akashi tomarian sus lugares? ¿O Haizaki haría un patético intento para tomarlos?...¿Había que confiar en las palabras del pelirrojo?

Tenia un mal sabor en la lengua, al parecer se le daba bien formar preguntas con varias respuestas. Todos tenían razón, era un jodido preguntón.

Pero las preguntas lo invadían internamente, queriendo hacer algo para que el tiempo pase mas rápido para saber la respuesta.

-Ya lo escuchaste...¡A trabajar!

Pero quedarse para como un imbécil no iba a hacer que el tiempo pase tan rápido como quiere.

Asintió y junto al rubio fueron a hacer el trabajo diario.

* * *

-Maldita sea.-Susurró Mei-li.-Con la ausencia de Nebuya, Midorima no deja de vigilarme...

-¿Podrías dejar de quejarte y trabajar en serio por primera vez en tu vida?-Dijo seria Isaye.

-Venga Isa, cálmate...-Dijo Honma.

La rubia observo a Mayuzumi pasar cerca de ahí, luego observo a Mei-li, esta la miraba fijamente, y al saber lo que Isaye iría a hacer una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-¡Eh, Mayuzumi!-El nombrado se giro hacia Isaye.-¿Puedo saber que estas haciendo?

-Pues, solo iré a buscar leña para el fuego de la comida.-Respondió con su aire inexpresivo.

-Ya...¿Te importaría si te ayuda Mei-li? Es que ya muchos estamos trabajando por acá.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Isaye se giro hacia la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara.

-C-Claro...m-me encantaría ayudarte...-Al pasar al lado de Isaye se detuvo un momento.-Púdrete.

-De nada.

Mei-li se fue junto al chico inexpresivo, todos notaron como su rostro estaba un poco colorado.

-Pobre Mei...

-Solo con ese chico cerca trabaja, no tiene remedio.-Suspiro.

Hanamiya observó a Mei-li y Mayuzumi desde lejos, tal parece que la pelinegra sentía algo por el chico de cabello grises, tal vez solo atracción física o algo mas serio. Recordó lo que habían dicho, que Haizaki gustaba de la líder de los corredores, pero esta solo le dirigía la palabra para tan solo decirle "Buenos días".

-Parece que aquí tambien rondan ese tipo de relaciones, ¿eh?-Comentó.

-¿Amorosas? ¡Nunca faltan!-Dijo un sonriente Reo a su lado.

-...¿Como cuales?

-Pues, Honma y Aomine llevan una relación desde hace bastante tiempo, por eso esa pelirroja casi nunca se separa de él.

-¿Y Mei-li..?

-Ella es algo orgullo para decirlo. También hay rumores sobres Isaye, lo dicen porque siempre esta detrás de Murasakibara para que no se meta en problemas, en especial por la comida.

¿La chica mas seria del área junto al gigante de cabello purpura? Eso le pareció algo raro.

-Y Saki...bueno, no hay mucho que hablar de ella.-Sonrió.-¿Y tú?

-Supongo que no se me dan bien ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues...sabrás la respuesta cuando lo sientas.

¿Amor? De ninguna manera, de cierta manera, le incomodaba el tema, tal vez disgusto, asco, cualquier cosa negativa.

* * *

Ya era tarde, había preocupación por todo el área. Las puertas pronto cerrarían, y los lideres aun no habían llegado.

Todos se encontraban en la entrada al laberinto. Akashi y Midorima estaban al frente, se podía como ellos tambien estaban preocupados por sus amigos.

-Akashi...

-Ya llegaran...

-¿Y si no lo hacen..?

-Lo harán...confió en ellos...

Paso el tiempo, minutos que parecían años. Segundos que parecían eternos. En cualquier momento el pánico se apoderaría de alguien. Solo querían que llegaran a a salvo.

-¡Eh, miren!-Exclamó alguien.

Saki apareció por uno de los caminos que dividían el pasadizo principal. En su espalda cargaba el cuerpo de un inconsciente Nebuya, venia a paso lento, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación.

-¿No sera que..?

Ya era la hora, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. La castaña trato de acelerar el paso.

-¡Saki! ¡A este paso no llegaras! ¡Debes dejar a Nebuya!-Exclamo Roth.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si ahora me atrevo a entrar?-Le pregunto a Kotaro.

-Mmm...espera, ¿Que?-No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hanamiya corrió hacia el laberinto, mandando a la mierda la primera de las reglas, eso ahora no importaba.

-¡Hey, novato! ¡Regresa!

-Creo que no tenía muchas ganas de vivir.-Dijo Aomine.

Puede que sea la cosa as demente que haría en su vida. ¡Pero a tomar por culo! Si tendría que morir, moriría sabiendo que rayos se encontraba ahí.

Cada vez el camino era mas estrecho, era mas difícil avanzar, acelero el paso hasta llegar al otro lado. La castaña cayo rendida al suelo, jadeando rápidamente. Elevó la miraba para observar a la persona mas enferma que había conocido en su vida.

-Perfecto...has cometido suicidio.-Dijo seria.

-Hmph...¿Qué pasó con el?-Señaló al moreno.

-¿Tu que crees?...Fue picado, tuve que dejarlo inconsciente...no podía dejarlo así y ya...bien.-Saki se incorporó de nuevo.-Busquemos un lugar donde dejarlo.

-Creo que se donde...

-¿Así? Te escucho.

El pelinegro señalo las enredaderas y Saki entendió casi de inmediato el mensaje.

* * *

-Jala con mucha fuerza...¡Vamos!-Exclamo Saki jalando la cuerda para elevar a Nebuya.-Sigue, te avisare cuando este bien.

Siguieron jalando por unos minutos mas, los dos sentían un muy mal presentimiento. Saki observó a su izquierda, y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban juraba que vio a uno de los temidos penitentes.

-Maldita sea, déjalo, hay que irnos.-Dijo

-¿Que? Tu fuiste la que insistió en no dejarlo, ¿Y ahora te da igual?

-No es que me de igual, ¿¡Estas consciente de que estamos en peligro!? ¡Es nuestro fin!-Pudo escucharlo.

Pudo escuchar como uno se acercaba. No quería dejar a Nebuya, pero no tenia opción. Amarró la cuerda hacia la parte baja de una enredadera, solo esperaba que no sucediera algo con la soga.

-Bien, escucha, esto ahora se trata de correr o morir, uno esta cerca, mejor empieza a correr, puedes seguirme, si quieras.-Dijo y empezó a alejarse.

Él se quedo ahí, pensando en que rayos haría en los últimos minutos de su vida, tal vez iría a ver algo del laberinto. Escucho unas raras pisadas cerca, Saki tenia razón, decidió esconderse entre las enredaderas, estas solo dándole espacio para ver el suelo. Las pisadas se hicieron mas fuertes. Por un momento pudo observar como unas patas de metal pasaron muy cerca de él. Sudó frió y se quedo ahí. Cuando supuso que esa cosa se había alejado salio y fue hacia la contraria dirección.

Recorrió algo del laberinto, había uno que otro callejón, en el suelo se encontraba sustancias viscosas y algo de sangre. Debía ser cansado ser un corredor y tener que memorizar todo.

Paso un rato y aun no aparecía nada. Mientras seguía uno de los caminos pudo sentir como una clase de baba caía sobre su hombro.

-¿Que demonios..?-Observó la sustancia y se puso a analizar la situación...¿Era buena idea observar hacia arriba? Pues no había otra opción.

Lentamente observó hacia arriba y observo una extraña y enorme criatura, podía jurar que era una maquina y no algo natural. Tenia una clase de cola con un aguijón al final de esta. Sin duda, era un penitente.

-Mi vida apesta.-Dijo antes de empezar a correr como le había dicho Saki, el penitente no tardo en caer al suelo para empezar a seguirlo.-¡Mierda!-El penitente intentaba hacerle daño con el aguijón.

Aceleró y solo siguió cualquiera de los caminos, algunos pasillos se cerraban y otros se abrían, pues al ser de noche el laberinto empezaba a cambiar, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón.

-Me cago en todo...-Observo la enredadera.-...-Solo empezó a escalar lo mas rápido que podía, seguro había perdido al penitente con uno de los caminos que se cerraron.

Al llegar a la cima el penitente no tardo en aparecer, corrió hasta el otro extremo de la pared y paro al ver que se terminaba el camino. Actuó rápido y solo salto hacia la siguiente pared, llego hasta las enredaderas y se sostuvo de ellas. El penitente cayó encima de él, observó como acercaba su aguijón hacia él, pero cayó al suelo.

Solo empezó a correr otra vez, observo como el penitente se enredo con aquella planta y trataba de liberarse. Sintió como alguien lo jaló hacia uno de los camino. Se trataba de la única chica que se encontraba en el laberinto.

-¿¡Estas loco!?...No hay tiempo de hablar, sígueme.-El otro solo empezó a seguirla, en unos cuantos minutos el penitente apareció de nuevo, empezando a seguirlo, pero la castaña solo lo ignoraba.-Este pasillo esta a punto de cerrarse, aquí lo perderemos, ¡Vamos!

Hanamiya se detuvo, se giro hacia el penitente, si esa pared iba a cerrarse, se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¡Eh, tú! Eh...cosa.-Empezó a correr de nuevo cuando el penitente empezó a seguirlo de nuevo, la pared empezó a hacerse mas estrecha.

-¡Rápido, Hanamiya!-Escucho a Saki al otro lado, empezaba a acercarse a la salida, le era difícil con el estrecho lugar, solo un poco mas...

Sintió como llego al otro lado y cayo, no estaba seguro si el penitente había llegado a picarlo, pero empezó a ver borroso, podía escuchar a Saki llamarlo.

A los pocos minutos todo era silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

**Arre, terminó, lo dejo en suspenso****(? B) ****¿C****reen que nuestro querido protagonista se va a morir de una vez por todas? Pues quien sabe :"D Alskjas sinceramente siento que algo no cuadra en este cap alsjlkaj :c Igual me gusto el final:v ¡Esta semana tengo 3 días libres! ;v; Asi que, no s****é**** si voy a avanzar con el fic, o solo voy a tontear en Internet c: No se describir penitentes ggg, busquen en Google si lo quieren ver :c Espero que les haya gustado, sus reviews me alegran el dia ;7;**

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿imigoss actualizo un Domingo y no un Lunes por la madrugada? -explota- bueno, quise terminar hoy porque no estaré en casa hasta Lunes por la tarde u3u Aproveche que estuve enferma toda la semana para terminar mas rápido c: ****Disfrútenlo c;**

**Ahoralasrespuestasareviewsesperanalfinalyolo****(?**

_**Advertencias: OoC, OoC y mas OoC v':**_

**_Ningún_**_** personaje me pertenece.**_

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron, todos los del área se encontraban enfrente de estas, esperando ver alguna señal de que sus compañeros no estuvieran muertos.

Esperaron por un tiempo, pero nada apareció, sin duda ya estaban muertos.

-...¿En serio crees que volverán?-Preguntó Mayuzumi al lado de Kotaro, quien miraba fijamente la entrada.

-Si, ¡Te lo aseguro!...Volverán...-Dijo con un hilo de voz, aun tenia esperanzas, y no la perdería hasta el final del atardecer.

Poco a poco los demás fueron retirándose, dándolos por muertos. Debían pensar si Midorima y Akashi si serian los nuevos líderes, o como lidiar con Haizaki al tratar de convencerlos para cumplir su sueño de ser el lider.

-Acéptalo, no volverán.-Roth poso una mano en el hombro del rubio, al ver que este aun conservaba su mirada hacia la entrada suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Si era posible se quedaría ahí hasta que las puertas se cerraran, se trataba de Saki y Hanamiya, los dos eran inteligentes, podían lograrlo...

Espero un poco mas y en uno de los caminos en el que se dividía el pasadizo principal pudo observar como dos personas...no, tres, caminaban hacia el área, cuando se acercaron mas vio que se trataba de Saki y Hanamiya cargando el cuerpo aun insconciente de Nebuya.

-¡Hey! ¡Miren!-Exclamó, llamando la atención de muchos, los cuales se acercaron para ver de que trataba.

-Lo veo pero no lo creo...

-¡Lo han logrado! ¡Han sobrevivido!

Cuando estuvieron mas cerca Akashi y Midorima no tardaron en ir a ayudar.

-Sabes que esto nos marcará de por vida, ¿verdad?-Hablo el mas alto.

-Si...pero no solo hemos sobrevivido...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Han matado a un penitente.

-¿Qué?

-Todos los créditos a él.-Señalo al pelinegro.

Todos se giraron lentamente hacia él, ¿En serio un novato había logrado hacer lo que nadie pudo en 3 años?

-...-Con todas las miradas encima se sentía incomodo, no podía concentrarse en todo lo que le decía, su vida iba de mal en peor, seguro le harían algo.

Tenia ese pequeño presentimiento.

* * *

-Pues, estamos aquí reunidos para hablar acerca de que haremos con el novato.-Habló Haizaki.

-Creo que ya no hay necesidad de llamarme así.

-Calla.

Todos se encontraban dentro de uno de los edificios, rodeando a Saki, Hanamiya y Haizaki.

-Vamos, Haizaki, no eres indicado para esto...-Dijo Saki en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho, hermosa?

-Que eres un inútil.-Fue directa.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-Exclamó Mei-li.

-Bien, ¿Alguien cree lo mismo?-La mayoria elevó su mano, incluyendo a los sub-líderes y Hanamiya.-...eso no es importante ahora.-Saki rodó los ojos.-Bien, ya que él rompió la primera de las reglas deberá pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Podemos hacer esto en otro momento? Estoy cansada.

-Yo tambien lo estoy.

-Si, pero tú no importas, novato.

-...

-Piénsalo bien.-Habló Roth.-Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que realmente pasó aya adentro, no podemos juzgarlo.

-Mejor pregúntenle a Saki-chin, ella tendrá la razón.

La castaña hizo contacto visual con el pelinegro, lo pensó por un momento, por lo que vio esa noche sabe que él es rápido e inteligente, y no podía negar que ella estaría muerta si no fuera por la locura que había hecho Hanamiya.

-Pues...creo que seria buen corredor.

-Debes estar bromeando...

-¿En serio?

La sala se lleno de todo tipo de opiniones, algunas en contra, otras a favor y algunos que simplemente les daba igual.

-¡Todos cállense de una vez! ¿¡En serio creen que yo bromearía con esto!? ¿¡Me creen tonta o qué!?

-...-Nadie se atrevía a emitir una palabra, esa era de las pocas veces que Saki se enojaba.

-Gracias...Midorima, tú te encargas de esto, dale un jodido castigo y listo.

-Sabes que confío en ti y que sé que él debió hacer algo bastante bueno para haber matado a un penitente.-Acomodó sus lentes.-...Una noche en el pozo...

-¿¡En serio!?-No tardo Haizaki en armar un escándalo.

-...sin comida.-Completó su oración.

-¿Acaso soy el único que piensa que merece mas que hecho?

-Acepta el hecho de que así es.-Dijo Isaye.

-...bien, ya verán que yo tengo razón y que él no debería estar aquí.-Dijo el albino antes de marcharse.

-Lidiare con el...-Akashi fue detrás del albino.

Los demás decidieron irse, la junta habia terminado mas rapido de lo que creian.

-Oye...Saki.-La ojiverde suspiró y empezó a marcharse también.-Hey, escucha...

-¿Que pasa?-Se giro hacia él.-No me digas que quieres regresar donde esta el cadáver de el penitente...

-Pues...

-Escucha...podemos hacerlo mañana, ¿Si?

-Mira, he logrado hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes ha podido hacer, es una ventaja para saber a que nos enfrentamos...acepta que tienes curiosidad.

-De hecho...no.-Observó a Hanamiya, por su mirada sabia que hablaba en serio, y que haría lo que fuera para regresar, hasta podría ir por su cuenta, pero seria mejor evitar eso.-Bien...quiero que estés detrás de la cabaña en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien.-La castaña se alejo, iría a matar esos treinta minutos conversando con Kotaro o iría a preguntar sobre el estado de Nebuya.

* * *

En la orilla de un árbol ya cortado para la madera se encontraban sentados Honma junto a Aomine, recién habían terminado de cortar ese árbol.

-Mmm...¡Hey!-Rompió el silencio la pelirroja.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que piensas acerca de todo este rollo?

-Pues...no lo sé.-Se encogió en hombros.-Me da igual.

-Ya veo...supongo que es un gran paso para nosotros, ¿no?...ah, quisiera ver un penitente...

-Eso sonó algo suicida...

-¡Claro que no!-Infló sus mejillas.-También seria genial poder matar a uno, hehe, este novato es algo interesante, nadie se esperaba todo eso.

-Si tú lo dices hace que me sienta algo celoso.

Al escuchar eso Honma sonrió, normalmente el moreno no decía ese tipo de cosas, en su mayoria eran comentarios acerca de su trasero o acerca de lo esponjoso que era su cabello y empezaba a desordenarlo todo.

-Sabes que no te dejaría por nadie...mmm...¿Y que harías si fuéramos atacados por un penitente?

-Piensa lo que quieras, menos de abandonarte en esa situación.

-Oh, ¡Pues yo tambien seria capaz de sacrificarme para salvarte! Aunque no sé muy bien que podría hacer...

-Creo que yo si sé.-Sonrió.-Tu gigante trasero seria buen escudo.

-¡O-Oye! Eso no fue lindo...-Sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza

-Tómalo como una muestra de cariño.-Aprovecho la distracción de la pelirroja para empezar a desordenar su cabello como de costumbre.

-¡Eh!

Pasaron así por unos minutos mas, el moreno molestando Honma y esta tratando de detenerlo, pero todos sus intentos resultaron ser fallidos.

-Oh...lamento si los interrumpo en algo.-Se escucho enfrente de ellos.

-Al contrario, me has salvado, Saki.-Dijo una aliviada Honma.

-...¿Les he dicho que ustedes son muy lindos juntos?

-Mmm...a veces.

-Tal vez solo unas 3 veces, cuando de milagro estas desocupada.-Dijo el moreno.

-Eh, lo siento, siempre intento pasar un poco de tiempo con todos, pero me hes imposible...-Suspiró.

-No te preocupes por eso.-Sonrió Honma.-¿Sabes? ¡Tú tambien deberías conseguirte una pareja!

-¿Yo? No es necesario...

-Aún no hemos olvidado cuando te morías por Midorima.-Dijo Aomine, Honma lo apoyó solo con una sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia Saki.

-Eso fue hace bastante tiempo...

-Siempre lo recordaremos...

-Uh...bueno, no es de eso a lo que venia a hablar...¿Les importaría si me ayudan en algo?

-¿En que cosa?-Preguntó Honma.

-Se los explicare luego...necesito que dentro de unos cuantos minutos vayan a la cabaña.

-Bien, ahí estaremos.

-Gracias.-Sonrió antes de irse.

-...Presiento que el novato estará involucrado en esto.

-No me extrañaría.

* * *

Habían pasado ya los treinta minutos, esperaba como Saki le había indicado, debía ser paciente, seguro no tardaba en llegar.

-Lamento la pequeña espera...bien...¿Es suficiente?-Señalo a las personas que estaban detrás de ella, Honma, Aomine, Miyaji e Isaye, no tardo en entender porque Saki los había llamado.

-Si, supongo...

-Pues vamos.

Los seis se dirigieron hacia el laberinto, en la entrada de este la castaña se detuvo un momento.

-A pesar de que tenemos tiempo de sobra hagamos esto rápido, ¿Entendido?-Todos asintieron.-Siganme...

Corrieron por los caminos del laberinto, en pocos minutos se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos, y en una de sus paredes yacía el penitente aplastado.

-Oh...¿Hemos venido para ver esta cosa?

-Pues...ustedes aceptaron venir.

-¿Que es lo que exactamente harán con esto?-Pregunto Isaye.

-Ver si algo podría servir para saber que son estas cosas...

Lo examinaron pero nadie noto nada raro en aquella cosa.

-...eh...¿Alguien mas puede ver lo que veo?-Pregunto Miyaji entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ademas puré de penitente...no.

-¿Que es lo que ves exactamente?

-Una luz...parece que parpadea, o algo así...

-Tiene razón.-Saki se acerco mas al cadaver.-Hay algo...-Intento cogerlo, pero al jalarlo un poco una de las patas del penitente, que no se encontraba en tan mal estado, se movió bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿No era que estaba muerto?

-Dudo que este vivo...

-Bien...calma...-Saki, con mas cuidado, jalo el aparato que tenia esa luz parpadeante, era una clase de tubo con un siete escrito en un extremo.-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-¿Una cámara?

-...déjame ver...-Hanamiya tomó el tubo, observo que al otro extremo de este estaba escrito "CRUEL", ¿acaso esa cosa estaba relacionada al extraño sueño que tenia constantemente?-Sera mejor conservarla...

-Si tú lo dices...supongo que no hay nada que hacer...mejor volvamos.-Todos asintieron a lo que dijo Saki y se pusieron en marcha.

Observo ese tubo, si tenia algo que ver con ese sueño haría todo lo posible para saber de que se trataba, tal vez podría saber de una vez la razón por la cual están ahí.

* * *

*Extra, lo que paso luego de que Hanamiya cayera inconsiente.*

-Genial...ahora habrá que tachar dos nombres de la pared.-Suspiró Saki observando el cuerpo del chico.

¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo para hacer semejantes locuras? Pero...si no hubiera sido por él...¿En ese momento ya hubiera estado muerta?

-...la verdad si es un idiota...-Lo observo por unos cuantos minutos, el rostro del chico hizo una mueca de dolor.-¿Eh? ¿Esta vivo?...-Poso una mano sobre el pecho del otro para verificar si aun respiraba, y aún lo hacia.-¡Hey! Despierta...vamos, Hanamiya, despierta, maldición.-Sacudió un poco su cuerpo y a los pocos minutos este lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-...

-...

-...¿Ya estoy muerto?

-No, solo has caído inconsciente...

-Hm...

-Nadie esta acostumbrado a ser perseguido por esas cosas, agradece que estés vivo.

-Si crees que no escuche lo preocupada que estabas cuando caí, estas equivocada, ¿Quién diría que la líder de los corredores se preocupa por el novato?

-Hmp...igual, gracias por todo eso-Dio una pequeña sonrisa.-...esperemos que no aparezca otro por estos rumbos...

-Si llega a aparecer, te toca matarlo.

-Tú...solo descansa...yo me quedare haciendo guardia, mañana en cuanto amanezca iremos a buscar a Nebuya...¿Entendido?

-Si.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Saki, una que otra vez, observaba como Hanamiya dormía, nunca se hubiera imaginado que un novato lograría sobrevivir una noche en ese laberinto, era...interesante. Tendría en mente si este se volvería corredor, puede que tal vez llegue a ser útil.

* * *

**Respuesta a review caguai**

**Souta-kun: Pronto vendran los limones, querido alskja Pobre Mei-li, la convertí en el centro de bullying del área v****':**

**Ohhhh, Thomas, Thomas es la respuesta de todo, Thomas lo sabe todo(? -imigoss stop- Creo que no sera necesario que Hana destruya todo para que Haizaki quiera matarlo ggg(?**

**Xq siempre hago mas parloteo que trama? Xq? Xq? Xq? -se mata- ****¿Nuestros queridos habitantes del área lograran salir de una jodida vez? Lo sabrán dentro de unos 5 capítulos c****: (? Ahhh, espero que les haya gustado uvu Y les agradezco que sigan este fic aunque no le den fav, ni follow o un review, soy feliz con saber que cada vez hay mas visitas ;v; **

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHH, MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN DE HISTORIA Y NO HE HECHO EL ENSAYO DE LITERATURA NI LA EXPOSICIÓN DE INGLES AÑLSJLÑAJS -explota- igual, actualizo u/v/u *imigoss no(?***

**Advertencia: ****¿Es necesario decir lo de mucho OoC?**

**_Ningún_**_** personaje me pertenece.**_

* * *

Mei-li volvía de practicar un poco con su arco, a pesar de no practicar desde hace mucho tiempo seguía teniendo muy buena puntería.

Ella era de las pocas personas a las que les daba igual todo el rollo anterior, no entendía porque todos se alteraban con todo eso, igual llegaría ese día en el que tendrán que morir.

-Mei-chin.-Llamaron a ella, y se giró hacía la única persona que agregaba "chin" al nombre de algunas personas.

-¿Qué pasa, Mura?

-¿Isa-chin aún no ha vuelto?

-Pues no...te preocupas mucho por ella, sabes perfectamente que ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-...

-¿Has pensado en decírselo alguna vez?

-¿Ha pensado lo mismo con Mayuzumi?

-...-La chica no supo como reaccionar, no se esperaba eso, menos de alguien como Murasakibara.-¿Sabes? Lo haré, cuando alguien llegue por ese elevador y extrañamente algo nos diga que será el último al que enviarán.-Dio una sonrisa triunfadora.

Estuvieron ahí un rato mas, muchos pasaron a su lado, dirigiéndose hacía el elevador. Guiada por la curiosidad, Mei-li a paso lento a ver que pasada, Murasakibara solo la siguió.

-Eh...Roth, hazme el favor que rayos esta pasando.-Observó al pelinegro.

-Algo muy raro...

-...¿Qué tan raro?

-Pues...el elevador esta subiendo.-Dijo serio.

La pelinegra se sorprendió, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Pero ni siquiera había pasado un mes! Tal vez solo la estaban tomando del pelo.

No tardaron en llegar Saki junto a Honma, Isaye, Miyaji, Aomine y Hanamiya, este ultimo aún observaba el tubo que habían encontrado.

Observaron al grupo alrededor de la caja, algunos fruncieron el ceño extrañados.

-¿Qué creen que estará pasando?-Preguntó una curiosa Honma.

-Tal vez la caja trae más armas o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos a preguntar...

El pequeño grupo se acercó a los demás, se escuchaban bastantes murmuros de estos.

La castaña se posicionó al lado de Midorima, estos hicieron contacto visual.

-¿Qué tal les fue?

-Pues bien, hemos encontrado algo...pero te daré mas detalles luego, ¿La caja esta subiendo?-El otro asintió.-No creo que haya que preocuparse tanto...deben ser mas armas.

Esperaron a que el elevador llegara, al hacerlo, Akashi bajó para abrir la puerta, y resultó ser lo que muchos temían que fuera: un nuevo novato...mas bien una.

Dentro de este se encontraba una chica de cabello largo de color rosa, la cual aún permanecía inconsciente.

-...

Nadie decía nada, solo la observaban pensando lo raro que era todo eso.

-Creo que tiene un papel en su mano.-Habló el pelirroja, se acercó a ella y tomó el papel que se encontraba en su mano.-"Ella será la última."...-Leyó.

El pelilila observó a Mei-li con indiferencia.

-Oh...te prohíbo decir algo al respecto...

Con lo que había leído muchos quedaron perplejos, si no llegarían más novatos, ¿Seguirían viviendo en el área hasta morir?...

¿O se arriesgarían a salir por el laberinto?

-¡Ah!-Exclamó la pelirrosa y despertó de golpe, su expresión era de frustración y jadeaba, eso hizo que muchos se sobre saltarán.-Ha...¡Hanamiya!-Fue lo único que dijo para luego volver a caer inconsciente.

Puede que ese sea el día mas raro de todos.

Como era de esperarse, todas las miradas se centraron en el pelinegro.

-No la conozco...En serio.

-O tal vez si la conoces pero no la recuerdas.-Comentó Kotaro.

-Esta vez no me ayudas...

-Oh...

Saki pensó acerca de todo eso, Haizaki ya desconfiaba de esa chica, eso era más que seguro, evitaría que se acercara a ella o a Hanamiya para pedirle explicaciones al respecto y no armaran una pelea.

Dejaría a alguien a cargo de vigilar a la chica y a Nebuya. Durante la noche planearía todo lo que hará mañana en el laberinto y el tubo.

-Bien, no hablaremos de esto hasta que ella despierte...sin peros, Haizaki.-Observó al albino, el cual ya estaba listo para reclamar al respecto.-Alguien tendrá que vigilar a la chica hasta que despierte, ¿Algún voluntario?

-Yo...-Dijo Roth.-Yo me haré cargo...

-Gracias Roth.-Sonrió.-Cuando despierte avísame, en caso de que este ausente, dile a Midorima. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, sigan son sus trabajos.

-Ya la escucharon.

Todos se alejaron para seguir la orden de la castaña, Roth cargó a la pelirrosa, llevándola hacía una de las cabañas.

* * *

-¿Por qué será que esa chica sabía tu nombre?

-No lo sé, y de hecho no me interesa.

Kotaro observó a Hanamiya y entrecerró sus ojos desviando un poco la mirada, sabía que no debía hacer tantas preguntas, ya que a Hanamiya no le agradaba eso y no quería verlo enojado.

-¿Puede que...tenga que ver con tu sueño?

-¿Cuál sueño?-Apareció Honma de repente, acompañada de Mei-li.

-Emmm...

-Déjalo, no pierdo nada con decirlo.

-Ah, esta bien.

-Venga, habla de una vez.-Dijo Mei-li.

-Hm...Solo...siento que me ahogo, escucho varias voces llamándome, diciendo que "CRUEL" es bueno, y al parecer estoy en un laboratorio, la verdad es que no reconozco a nadie de ahí.

-¿Y si esa chica tiene que ver algo con ese laboratorio?-Comentó Mayuzumi, por su falta de presencia, asusta a cualquiera que tenga cerca.

-¡Ah! ¡D-Deja de salir de la nada!-Exclamó Mei-li.

-Siento haberte asustado, Mei.

-Mmm...creo que eso tiene sentido, habrá que preguntarle a ella cuando despierte.-Dijo Honma.

-De hecho...-Empezó Mei-li.-Lo que tú estas haciendo es muy bueno, pues nadie se ha atrevido a investigar tanto.

-Pero algunos creen que estas haciendo mal.-Dijo Mayuzumi.-Esos que creen que no llegará ese día en el que tendremos que salir.

-...-Suspiró.-Olvidemos esto por el momento, solo quiero descansar...

-Pues lamento decirte que será algo difícil.-Llegó Saki.-Ya esta anocheciendo, querido.

-¿Y?

-¿Lo has olvidado? Una noche en el pozo...sin cena.

-...

-Andando, que mañana tenemos trabajo.

* * *

-¿En serio?

-Lo sé, no es la gran cosa.

Solo era un tipo de jaula, algo pequeña, al intentarlo unas cuantas veces, sin duda no había forma de abrir la puerta.

-Pues...mira el lado bueno, solo es una noche.-Sonrió.-Trata de descansar, que mañana trataremos de saber algo acerca del tubo.-Dijo para luego alejarse, dejando al pelinegro en la oscuridad.

Sinceramente no quería pensar acerca de todo lo que pasó anteriormente, solo era un dolor de cabeza. Seguro se hará una idea de que planeará Saki para mañana.

-Hey...-Escuchó cerca,buscó con la mirada y encontró a un sonriente Kotaro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos, los corredores deben alimentarse bien, ¿no?-Mostró algo de comida y se la ofreció, y el otro solo la aceptó.

-Gracias...

-No hay problema, debe ser dificil ser corredor.-Sonrió.-Mmmm...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo...¿No te has preguntado que habrá pasado con nuetros padres? ¿Ellos saben que estamos aquí?

-Supongo que lo saben.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría llegar a conocerlos...Si tan solo hubiera una salida...

-...

-...

-Ya lo veras...Encontraremos una salida y nos largaremos de aquí.

-...-El rubio sonrió.-Si, confiaré en ustedes...oh, creo que debo irme, si alguien sabe que te he traído comida estoy frito...Buenas noches.

-Igualmente...

Empezó a pensar acerca de la chica que había llegado y acerca de lo que había dicho Mayuzumi, ¿Puede que esa chica sea una de esas voces que lo llaman?

Decidió olvidarlo, solo quería descansar, sentía que cada vez estaban más cerca de tener respuestas a todas esas preguntas que permanecían en su mente.

* * *

**Respuestas**** uvu**

**Rikka Yamato: Me alegra mucho que te guste ;v; asja Te recomiendo al 100% los libros *A* Aunque me he dado cuenta que esta primera parte la estoy haciendo mas fiel a la pel****ícula y será**** mas corto ;v; **

* * *

**¡Hey****~! Bueno, ya, lamento lo jodidamente corto que fue el cap ;n; alsja en serio, perd****ón**** ;3; Les prometo que el pr****ó****ximo cap ser****á mas largo e interesante uvu Y como dije en la respuesta a Rika, esta primera parte sera mucho mas corta, y se acerca el final bebes u7u Quedan como...7 capítulos, creo v: Pero las otras 2 partes serán mucho mas largas, lo prometo .7. Si llega a ser lo contrario, castrenme(?**

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta vez no tengo nada que escribir aquí como es de costumbre, lo dejare al final :^)**

**Advertencias: Muertos, muchos muertos (peronoseranmuertesdetalladas:^) c: y el OoC v:**

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

* * *

-Saki...

-Oh, vamos, estaré bien.

-Solo has dormido unas cuantas horas al planear todo esto.

-Ya se los dije, confíen en mi...

Akashi y Midorima aún dudaban si creer en las palabras de la castaña, a pesar de haber estado bastante tiempos juntos, en la situación que estaban no podían estar seguros-

-Solo quiero saber que es esto.-Les mostró el tubo.-Quiero saber si tiene algo que ver con los sectores.

-...

-Y no soy la única.-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Esta bien.-Habló el pelirrojo.-Pero si es tarde y aún no regresas, no dudaré en ir a buscarte.

-Gracias.-Sonrió.-Procuraré hacer esto lo más rápido posible. ¡Bien! Quedan a cargo.

-Suerte.

-Oh, Midorima...no seas duro con Mei, ¿Si?

-Lo intentaré...

Saki se dirigió hacía el pozo, quería saber como iba Roth con la chica pelirrosa, pero sería cuando volviera, trataría de terminar su trabajo algo rápido.

Se acercó a la jaula donde Hanamiya yacía sin hacer nada en específico.

-¡Hey! ¡Buenos días!

-Ya era hora...

-¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos? ¿Haz pasado una mal noche?

-¿Tú que crees?

-No lo sé, pero tú te lo has buscado.

-Te haré el recordatorio de que si no fuera por mí, tú estarías más que muerta. Si quieres puedo darte detalles de como hubiera sido tu muerte.

-Esta bien, calma, ya te lo he agradecido muchas veces.-Abrió la puerta.-Al menos has comido algo, ¿No?

-...

-Kotaro es muy bueno.-Sonrió.-Ahora sígueme, te mostraré lo que haremos esta vez.

-Bien.

Se dirigieron hacía el área, todos trabajaban como de costumbre, pero había una chica que se esforzaba mucho con el trabajo asignado.

-¡Ngh!-Mei-li levantó el hacha y cortó un trozo de madera.-¡Tú estas loco! ¡Debes estar de broma si crees que haré esto todo el día!

-No me estoy riendo, así que no es broma.-Dijo un serio Midorima.

-¡Pero contigo es un milagro que te rías!-Observó a Honma, quien se encontraba a su lado.-¡Honma! ¿¡Cómo rayos aguantas esta cosa!?

-Pues...me tomó varios mese ganar algo de fuerza.-Sonrió.

-Deja de quejarte y trabaja.-Dijo Isaye.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Mei-li?-Preguntó Saki.-¿Te parece si llamamos a Mayuzumi?

-¿¡Tú también!?-Su cara enrojeció.-Creo que ustedes me odian...

-Tómalo como una muestra de cariño.

Saki rió ante eso, todo molestaban a Mei-li con Mayuzumi, de hecho nadie esperaba que gustará de él.

Caminó hacía una cabaña un poco adentrada al bosque seguida por Hanamiya, entrarón dentro de esta y en ella habían bastantes mapas y una manta cubría algo en el centro de la cabaña.

-Lo que te mostraré es lo que he logrado hacer en tres años...-La chica tomó la manta y la jalo, dando a conocer que esta cubría una gran maqueta.

-¿Eso es...?

-Sip...una maqueta del laberinto...completo.

-Creí que iban para crear mapas.

-Ya no hay mapas que hacer.-Posó una mano sobre la pequeña réplica.-He recorrido cada rincón de este maldito lugar...

-...¿Alguien sabe acerca de esto?

-Ademas de Nebuya, Akashi y Midorima...no.-Hizo una pausa.-Bien, ahora te explicaré algo.

-Te escucho.

-El laberinto esta formado por ocho sectores.-Señaló los números marcados en diferentes partes.-Cada sector se activa un día determinado y cambian en la noche, por ejemplo, hoy esta activado el sector tres y en al anochecer se activará el sector seis, pero hoy iremos a este.-Señaló el siete.

-Ya que tenemos el tubo.

-Exacto, en caso de que no encontremos nada, volveremos inmediatamente, ¿Entendido?-El otro asintió.-Bien, pues vamos.

Salieron de la cabaña, dirigiéndose al laberinto y al entrar empezaron a correr.

La chica seguía el camino sin problemas, debió ser bastante difícil aprenderse el laberinto completo. Observó las paredes y pudo notar un tres con la pintura bastante desgastada.

-Dentro de poco estaremos en el centro del sector tres.-Habló.-Ahí iremos por la izquierda.

Como había dicho llegaron hacía el centro del sector, no habían tantas paredes, el camino se dividía en dos y fueron por el izquierdo, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Saki bajo el paso.

-Vaya...

-¿Qué pasa?

-El sector siete se activaría en cuatro días.-Señaló el siete desgastado de la pared, se adentraron rn el y llegaron a un lugar algo peculiar.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

-Nebuya decidió llamarlo la sala de las placas, algo simple.

Como el nombre lo decía, era una gran sala con grandes placas en el, la mayoría parecían oxidadas y todas estaban en forma que se pudiera pasear por ahí, examinando el lugar en el suelo encontró una prenda manchada de sangre.

-Esto...lo llevaba Wakamatsu, ¿no?

-Si...supongo que el penitente lo trajo aquí para matarlo de una vez.

Siguieron examinando pero no encontraron nada de importancia. Puede que solo haya sido una perdida de tiempo.

-...pues no hemos encontrado nada...como dije, regresemos...-Quedaron en silencio, cuando la chica iba a dar media vuelta escucharon un pequeño ruido muy cerca.-...¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si...-El pequeño sonido se repetía luego de unos segundos, estaba muy cerca. Cansado de buscar con la mirada y observó el tubo que sostenía Saki y lo tomó.

-¿Hm?

-El ruido viene de esto.-Caminó un poco hacía la derecha y el sonido se hizo un poco más fuerte.-Tal vez nos guíe hacía algún lado...vamos.

Buscaron hacía donde el pequeño aparato quería llevarlos, cambiaban constantemente de dirección ya que el sonido aumentaba o disminuía. Cuando el sonido era bastante repetitivo y fuerte llegaron al frente de una pared.

-¿Eso es todo?...-La castaña arqueó una ceja.

-Así parec...-No pudo terminar su oración ya que la pared empezó a abrir paso hacía un solo pasillo central, en el cuál cualquiera puede caer a los extremos de este.

-...

-...

-...Añadiré esto a la maqueta...

Avanzaron por ese pequeño pasillo, al final se encontraron por otra pared, esperaron un poco para que esta, y otras cinco seguidas, abrieran el paso, avanzaron por este y observaron una puerta metálica al final de este, del centro de la puerta apareció un láser y los examinó de pies a cabeza.

Pero nada ocurrió.

-Que extraño...

-Si...-Saki observó a su alrededor.-...debemos irnos.

-¿Por?

-Dudo que quieras ser aplastado por una pared.-Dijo y se alejó señalando las paredes, él observó y las paredes si estaban cayendo.

Corrieron hacia la salida del pasillo y en la sala de las placas también sucedía algo raro.

-¡Las placas! ¡Se están cerrando! ¡Corre, o quedaremos atrapados!

A pesar de la oxidación de las placas estas cerraban bastante rápido, obligando a los chicos a acelerar el paso, los dos eran separados por una fila de las placas.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven acá si no quieres quedarte en este lugar!

-¡Cálmate! ¡No tengo la misma velocidad que la luz!-Con algo de esfuerzo logró acelerar más e ir al lado de la castaña.

-La entrada del sector también se esta cerrando...¡Vamos rápido!

Era la tercera vez que tenía que avanzar por una pared que esta a punto de cerrarse, era igual de difícil avanzar, pero los dos pudieron lograrlo.

-Crees que...¿Esto pueda ser una clase de llave para esa puerta?-El pelinegro señaló el aparato.

-Tal vez...pero hablaremos de esto en el área...

En ese momento solo había una pregunta rondando por la mente de los dos chicos...

¿Puede que que esa puerta sea la salida definitiva hacia el exterior?

* * *

Al llegar al área observaron que todos estaban reunidos rodeando una de las cabañas más pequeñas.

-¿Ahora que pasa..?

-¡Haha! Esto vale oro.-Rió Mei-li.

Los dos corredores se acercaron a la pelinegra.

-Mei, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, la novata despertó, y creo que no tiene muchas ganas de conversar con nosotros.-Señalo la cabaña y desde el techo de esta eran lanzadas piedras hacía los que estaban más cerca.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez?-Exclamó Isaye.

Hanamiya se acercó hacía Roth, quien sobaba una adolorida mejilla.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó cuando ella despertó?

-Pues...cuando me vio, gritó, me golpeó y huyo, y ahora esta ahí, tirando rocas para defenderse.

-¿¡Qué quieren de mí!? ¡Aléjense!-Se´escuchó desde el techo.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Haizaki.-¡Si lanzas otra piedra te las veraz conmigo!-Al decir eso otra piedra no tardó en ser lanzada hacía él.-¡Auch! ¡Hey!

-Será mejor que tú subas a conversar con ella.-Dijo Roth.-Digo, por algo exclamó tu nombre añ despertar.

-...Bien.-Suspiró.

-¡Hey! ¡Chica pelirrosa! ¡Aquí esta Hanamiya!-Exclamarón.

La chica se asomó con los ojos entrecerrados, dando a conocer que sus ojos también eran rosa.

-...Que suba...-Dijo.

El pelinegro de mala gana subió hacía donde se encontraba la chica.

-Esa chica esta loca.

-Conste que no todas somos así, eh.

-Tiene bastante fuerza...

-Yo disfruté cuando logró golpear a Haizaki con esa piedra.

-Creo que todos lo hicimos.

Nadie se movió, todos esperaron a que los dos bajaran...o al menos si Hanamiya lo conseguía.

-Bien, no sé que clase de problema tienes para ponerte a lanzar piedras contra nosotros, así que deja de hacer eso y baja de una...¡Wow!-Al subir completamente se encontró con la chica sosteniendo firmemente un cuchillo.-Baja eso, que no pretendo hacerte daño...a no ser que me vea obligado a hacerlo.

-...Dicen que exclamé tu nombre cuando desperté...¿Es cierto?

-Si lo es, pero en serio, baja eso.-Señaló el cuchillo.-...si aún no recuerdas tu nombre puede que...

-Momoi...-Interrumpió.-Ese es mi nombre...¿Podrías explicarme donde estoy?

-Mira, estas en el área, que en realidad es el centro de un laberinto el cual cambia cada noche y ahí hay unas cosas llamadas Penitentes y debemos buscar una salida y todo eso, no me preguntes el por que estamos aquí porque nadie lo sabe.

-Bien...-Bajó el cuchillo.-Gracias...Por cierto, tuve un raro sueño donde estoy en un laboratorio...y tú estabas ahí.

-También tuve algo parecido...¿Quieres bajar de una vez? Nadie te hará daño.

-Mmm...esta bien.

Al bajar algunos habitantes se acercaron a ellos.

-Emm...¡Hola! Bienvenida al área... Me imagino que Hanamiya ya te ha explicado todo.-Momoi asintió.-Bien, me presento, soy Saki, y ellos son Midorima, Isaye, Honma, Mei-li, Aomine, Kotaro y Rith, te presentaría a más personas, pero posiblemente termine hasta el anochecer.-Sonrió.

-¡Oh! Tú eres el chico que me vigilaba mientras estaba inconsciente...-Observó a Roth.-...Lamento lo del golpe...

-No te preocupes, aunque me dolió un poco...

-Cierto, Roth, ¿Cómo se encuentra Nebuya?

-Esta empeorando.-Dijo serio.

-...Vamos a verlo...

Se dirigieron a la cabaña donde el moreno se encontraba, este empezaba a estar agresivo y decir incoherencias, agradecieron que lo hayan atado para evitar desgracias.

-A este paso...habrá que desterrarlo.

-Disculpen, no entiendo que es lo que pasa pero...cuando desperté encontré esto en mi bolsillo.-Momoi mostró dos tubos con un líquido azul dentro.-Supongo que pueden ser alguna cura.

-...¿Deberíamos confiar en eso? ¿Y si empeora?

-¿Crees que como esta ahora puede empeorar?

-No hay otra opción...si ella es la última y trae esto con ella es por algo...¿Quién lo inyectará?

Como era de esperarse,todos observaron a Hanamiya.

-¿Pero por qué todo yo?

-Solo...hazlo, por favor.-Saki le ofreció la inyección.

El otro la tomó y se acercó al moreno dispuesto a inyectar el líquido que contenía el tubo.

-¡Tú! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-Exclamó Nebuya tomando al pelinegro del cuello con la intención de asfixiarlo.

Eso le recordó a su malaexperiencia en el bosque con Wakamatsu, a diferencia de que Nebuya tiene mucha más fuerza que el rubio, por lo que le era imposible librarse de su agarre. ¿Los demás estaban ciegos o algo? ¿Por qué rayos no lo ayudaban?

-¡Yo me encargaré!-Exclamó Momoi arrebatándole el tubo de su mano e inyectándolo de una vez.

Al hacer eso, sintió como el agarre disminuyó mucho y al final se liberó de el, pues Nebuya terminó inconsciente.

-Wow, tú eres como un imán de mala suerte, ¿Cuantas veces van que estas a punto de morir?-Preguntó Isaye.

-No sé y no quiero saber.

-Roth...vigilalo bien, ¿Si?

-¿Puedo acompañarlo?-Preguntó Momoi

-Claro... Vamos,Hanamiya, tenemos que hablar.-Saki salió seguida del pelinegro.-Ya van dos veces que te culpan de algo...hablaremos de eso luego.

-Como quieras...

-...Parece que el tubo puede ser la llave para esa puerta, así que volvamos para poder saber algo más acerca de ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Él volverá a entrar al laberinto? Ni en sueños...-Dijo Haizaki acercándose hacía ellos.

-Por favor, te pido que no empieces...

-¿¡Aún no te das cuenta, Saki!? ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡Si él no hubiera llegado todos estaríamos bien!

-¿¡Y tú no entiendes que tu vida en el área no durará para siempre!?-Contraatacó Hanamiya.-¿¡Crees que nunca tendrás que salir al laberinto!? ¿¡Qué has hecho en tres años, Haizaki!? ¡Solo ser un estorbo! Estamos a solo un paso de conseguir una salida. ¡Bien por ti si quieres quedarte refugiado aquí y no ir al exterior!

-Hey...-Llegó Momoi, pero los dos chicos aún seguían con su pelea verbal, que en cualquier momento empezarían con los puños.-¡Dejen de pelear y escúchenme!  
Los dos dejaronde pelear para prestar atención a Momoi, Saki suspiró y agradeció internamente que Momoi haya llegado.

-¿Qué pasa, Momoi?

-Es Nebuya...despertó...

-¿Tan rápido?...Vamos...

Los tres fueron hacía la cabaña, Nebuya si había despertado, pero este al parecer estaba pensativo, mirando hacía la nada.

-Aún no ha dicho nada...-Dijo Roth.

Saki se acercó al moreno y se puso en cuclillas para poder hacer contacto visual con él.

-Hey, Nebuya...¿Qué crees? Encontramos algo...puede ser la salida definitiva...¿Ves? Al final podremos salir.-Sonrió.

-No lo haremos...-Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Eh?-Nebuya lavio fijamente, en sus ojos habían lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-Yo lo vi...-Se giró hacía Hanamiya.-¿Por qué tuvistes que venir?-Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla izquierda.

A pesar de que había escuchado eso ya una vez, el hecho de que Nebuya lo dijera lo había afectado un poco. ¿Acaso al ser picado puedes saber todo lo que pasó? ¿De verdad era su culpa? ¿Qué había visto Nebuya?

Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que formaba cientos y cientos de preguntas sin respuesta. Quería preguntar, decir algo, pero nada salía de su garganta.  
-Saki.-Llegó Akashi.

-¿Qué pasa Akashi?

-Algo demasiadomalo para creerlo...Las puertas...

-¿Qué pasa conellas?

-...Aún no se han cerrado...

-Pero si ya paso la hora...-Dijo Honma.

-Esto si que esmalo...¡Roth, quédate con Nebuya! Los demás acompáñenme...

Salieron y se dirigieron hacia las puertas, estaba a punto de anochecer. ¿Por qué aun no se habían cerrado?

Saki y Hanamiya observaron con mucha determinación el camino, con esa rara situación temían lo peor.

-Díganme que no soy la única que ve como otras tres puertas se están abriendo...-Dijo Isaye.

Observaron los otros extremos del área, sin duda otras tres puertas se estaban abriendo, algunas personas fueron hacía ellas, esto se volvía cada vez mas raro.

-...crees que..?-Por un momento lo escucharon, ese mismo ruido de la noche que quedaron atrapados.

Desviaron su mirada hacía el camino y en ese punto donde se dividía pudieron esa pata metálica y puntiaguda.

-Maldita sea...corran.

Y en menos delo que esperaban dos penitentes se acercaban hacía ellos.

-¡Corran y busquen algún refugio!

El pánico invadió a todos, todos creían que ese día nunca llegaría, que siempre tendrían una vida pacífica...pero todo era posible.

-¡Vayan a los cultivos y mantengan el silencio!

Solo siguieron la orden y se pusieron en cuclillas, pues los cultivos ya estaban bastante altos para esconderse ahí.

Mantenían el silencio y calma, ignorando los gritos de los demás.

-Pero que mierda de escondite

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?  
-¡Cállense y dejen de discutir!

Se mantuvieron ahí por unos minutos, pero en un fallido intento de un penitente de atacarlos los obligó a levantarse y correré hacía la cabaña donde se encontraban Roth y Nebuya.

Isaye tomó un frasco con algún tipo de líquido dentro de el y lo aventó hacía un penitente, acto seguido le lanzó una de las antorchas y este empezó a quemarse y a tratar de apagar el fuego.

-Bien hecho, Isaye. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Entraron lo más rápido que podían y bloquearon la entrada con los pocos muebles que habían.

-¿Están todos bien?-Preguntó Roth.

-Pues...si.

-Murasakibara quítate de encima.

-Lo siento Isa-chin.

-Sinceramente tengo algo de miedo...-Honma se aferró a Aomine.

-Yo digo que todos nos vamos a morir.

-Gracias por los ánimos, Mei...

-Shhh, hagan silencio.

Estaban seguros de que ese no era el mejor refugio, pero era lo mejor que podían hacer.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un penitente empezó a golpear el techo de la cabaña con su cola, logrando hacer un gran agujero.

-¡Mierda!

-C-Chicos...¿Me ayudan?-Kotaro se sostenía de uno de los muebles, había sido atrapado por la cola del penitente, y este jalaba de él con toda la intención de matarlo. Akashi y Midorima empezaron a jalar de él, pero era obvio que no podrían librar al rubio del agarre de semejante cosa.

Nebuya observaba esa escena con algo de desesperación. ¡Él era el líder! ¡Él ha pasado más tiempo en aquel lugar! Y no dejaría que alguien mas muriera por esas criaturas. Tomó una piedra y, al estar algo herido, con esfuerzo se acercó a la cole del penitente y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaría que picaran a alguien mas, daría su vida su era necesario.

-¡Nebuya! ¿Qué haces? ¡Eso es peligroso!

-No me importa, yo soy el líder, y los protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

Al cabo de unos minutos logró romper el agarre, el penitente dejo ir a Kotaro, pero aprovecho esta vez de atrapar al moreno, que ademas estaba herido.

-¡Espera! ¡No podemos dejarte ir..!

-Escucha, Hanamiya.-Dijo.-Tú eres el único que puede sacarlos de aquí, confío en ti, les deseo suerte.

-¡No! ¡Espera!

Cuando quiso hacer algo, el penitente se había ido, llevándose consigo a Nebuya.

Se asomó por el agujero y parecía que todos los penitentes se habían ido, salió de la cabaña y observó como había quedado el área.

-Todo esta...destruido...-Dijo Momoi.

En un momento inesperado, Hanamiya recibió un golpe de parte de cierto albino que lo odiaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Haizaki no empieces!

-¿¡Aún sigues defendiéndolo!? ¿¡No te ha bastado con todo lo que pasó!? ¡Es su culpa! ¿Aún crees que no tengo razón?

-Y lo seguiré creyendo hasta que me des una mejor prueba para saber que si en verdad es su culpa.

Al otro le importaba poco el golpe que le habían dado, estaba empezando a tener una de esas ideas enfermas para obtener respuestas de algo.

Tomó la parte de la cola de penitente que Nebuya había logrado destruir, y observó detenidamente el aguijón de esta.

-Si sabes lo que realmente pasó al ser picado...pues no tengo otra opción.-Respiró ondo antes de clavarse él mismo el aguijón en su pierna izquierda.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces?...Momoi, trae la otra inyección...

-Apuesto a que no se muere...

Cada vez su vista se nublaba más, y las voces de los demás se escuchaban más lejos, el dolor de su pierna era bastante fuerte. Cayó al suelo y no tardo en caer inconsciente.

Era la hora de saber toda la verdad.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA LOS DEJARÉ CON LA DUDA -comosimepre- PORQUE...*chanchanchan(?* ¡A partir de aquí empiezan los caps de las primeras experiencias de los OCS en el área! 8D -la abuchean- lo sé soy telible(?**

**Aljkaj me dio cosi matar a Nebu ;7; No diré quienes murieron con los otros penitentes, lo de jo a su criterio u3u Como les prometí, un capítulo mas largo e interesante uvu Hasta yo mima me emocione escribiéndolo :0 ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado! :'D**

_**Respuesta a reviews super lendos y zukulentos.**_

**Megane Michiru-chan: Siempre me gusta dejar la duda uvu Es como...mágica(? Okno ¡Me alegra mucho que te este gustando mucho! ;v; Ohhh! Eso me recordó cuando tuv que ir a ver X-Men Días de Futuro Pasado sola al cine ahaha fue horrible 8D Pero amé la peli *v***

**Souta-kun:Emmm...bueno...yo...yo creo que...eh...*imigoss entró en pánico* imigoss huyó por pinshe maricona(?* ¡Haz acertado querido! Si era Momoi 8D te ganas una gasheta imaginaria uvu Creo que tu beibi tendrá que esperar un poco por toda esa masacre ;v; Iguallehagobullyingyolo(?**

**ImmaUnicornMistress: VOLVISTEGGKAJHSHA -la apapacha y le da mucho hamor- te extrañe ;n: Dile a tu internet que no se vuelva a ir :'c Los reviews me alegran el día u/v/u COMENTE TODO LO QUE QUIERA -le da mas hamor- Yep, esa esa peshugona mujer :^) Ni debía faltar c; Al;sjaj gracias ;v; SOLO 20 DÍAS MAS DE CLASE -baila sobre la mesa- Oye, no he olvidado la idea de tu shoujo fic :0 Me emocione mucho con la idea...y aún lo estoy xD Lo esperaré :'D**

**Nos leemos~ **

**imigoss fuera~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi~! ¿Como están** **beshesas? He** **cambiado** **de** **planes ****-again-** **ahora** **seguiré** **la** **historia** **hasta** **el** **final****(Que** **de** **hecho** **es** **el** **siguiente) y** **dejaré** **los** **caps** **que** **tenía** **planeado** **como ****extras c: Y** **cuando** **termine** **puede** **que** **empiece** **la** **secuela** **en** **Enero** **ya** **que** **mi** **familia** **siempre** **viaja ****2 semanas a** **USA****`7` Sin** **nada** **mas** **que** **escribir, ¡Que empiece** **el** **cap!**

* * *

Puede que esta vez, por ley, debió ganarse el título al ser más enfermo que existe en el universo.

Lo último que recordaba cuando estaba consciente era el insoportable dolor en su pierna.

Todo estaba oscuro, se suponía que si era picado podría saber la razón de todo eso...o una bue a parte de ello. Así que no le quedaba más que esperar.

"Todo va a cambiar..."

Escuchó esa voz otra vez, de hecho esa voz era muy parecida a la de Momoi, poco a poco todo empezó a tomar claridad.

Pudo observar ese laboratorio con el que soñaba, varios científicos iban de aquí a allá, a lo lejos pudo observar a la pelirrosa. Observó lo que había a su alrededor, habían varias pantallas que mostraban todo lo que pasaba en el área, los vigilaban, tomaban apuntes de todo lo que hacían, quien era enviado como novato y quien moría.

Solo eran unos juguetes de laboratorio.

"-Hanamiya...-Escuchó una voz masculina detrás de él quiso voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, pero algo se lo impedía.-Hora de hacer tu trabajo.

Solo pudo asentir y el recuerdo cambió. Se encontraba enfrente de unos contenedores, en ellos yacían inconscientes algunos de los habitantes, pudo reconocerlos casi de inmediato.

Miyaji, Wakamatsu,Mei-li, incluso a Kotaro. Uno que otro despertaba e intentaban desesperadamente escapar, pidiéndole ayuda para escapar y seguro maldiciéndolo, para calmarlos les inyectaban algo.

El recuerdo cambió otra vez, esta vez se encontraban enfrente a lo que parecía la entrada del elevador.

"-Toma nota, Momoi, esta vez hemos enviado al antepenúltimo de ustedes, Kotaro."-Escuchó la misma voz de hace rato, esta vez se giró pero solo pudo observar que este tenía cabello negro, su rostro estaba completamente borroso.

"-Listo."-La chica se encontraba a la par haciendo lo que le habían indicado.

"-¿Sabes que el siguiente serás tú, verdad?"-Estaba casi seguro de que aquel hombre tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara."-Espero que no estés nervioso, nos encargaremos de que no recuerdes tu nombre, ni siquiera tu edad, lo has estado haciendo muy bien."-Posó una mano en su hombro."-Confiamos en ti, Hanamiya."-Acto seguido salió de la sala.

"-No busques una salida...no lo hagas..."-Escuchó a Momoi.-"Siempre recuerda que CRUEL no es bueno."

Fue lo último que escuchó para cambiar de recuerdo. Ahora era ese recuerdo do de sentía que se ahogaba, al parecer estaba dentro de uno de los contenedores, varios de los científicos a su alrededor, tal vez ya era la hora de mandarlo al área.

"-Esperamos buenos resultados de tu trabajo...y siempre recuerda que CRUEL es bueno."

Ahí fue cuando todo se torno negro, los recuerdos habían terminado.

Al final si tenia una parte de la culpa, ¿No? ¿A que se debía ese experimento? ¿Para algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?

Ni sabía si estaba muerto, pues Momoi tenía dos de las curas, seguro ya se la habrían inyectado.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

-Saki...

-Observarlo no hará que despierte.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ya le han inyectado la cura, seguro despertará pronto.

-Dijiste eso hace horas...

-No te deprimas, Roth ya me ha dicho todo lo que le ha pasado, estará bien.

El grupo se encontraba enfrente al pozo, donde Momoi y Hanamiya habían sido encerrados por ordenes de Haizaki, pues este había tomado el liderazgo del área.

-¿Creen que recuerde la razón por la que estamos aquí?

-Puede que si...

-Tal vez no.

-No me importa si llega a saberlo o no...-Habló la castaña.-Solo quiero que despierte...

Todos quedaron en silencio, la verdad era que nadie se animaba a hablar con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Varios de sus compañeros murieron, también murió su anterior líder. Estaban seguros de que esas puertas no volverían a cerrarse, estaban más que indefensos y la mayoría de los que quedaban tenían miedo.

Pero ellos tenían una pequeña esperanza. Si Saki había dicho que había una salida, es porque la hay. Y lo mas seguro era que intentarían llegar a ella. Pero en el estado en el que se encontraba no podían asegurar nada, nunca la habían visto tan desanimada.

-...Hey...¡Mira! ¡Esta despertando!-Exclamó Kotaro.

Los demás se giraron al escuchar las palabras del rubio, y este tenía razón.

-Vale...no tienen que empezar a llorar por mi.-Dijo mientras despertaba lentamente.

-¡Les dije que no moriría!-No tardo en exclamar Mei-li.

-Que alivio...

-¿Has logrado recordar algo?

-Si...esto es lo que pude ver.-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-Al parecer somos parte de un experimento, y yo era parte de los científicos encargados de el...y tú también.-Observó a Momoi.-Nos mantienen vigilados y anotan todo lo que hacemos, los mantenían a unos contenedores...parece que confían en mí para algo en específico, pero no pude recordar que.

-Pues parece que si tuve parte de la culpa.

-...Solo somos ratas de laboratorio.

-Supongo que tu trabajo era encontrar la salida, ¿no?

-Es lo mas probable.

Ahora estaban mejor sabiendo algo de la verdad, estaban seguros que ahora si saldrían de ese lugar, aún teniendo a Haizaki como un último obstáculo, se las a arreglarían para quitárselos de encima.

-Akashi...tú eres el único de nosotros que ha logrado hablar con Haizaki, ¿Sabes que hará con ellos?El pelirrojo asintió.-Los desterrará, junto a aquellos que los apoyen, esos somos nosotros, pero si mostramos desinterés por ellos puede que no nos hagan nada.

-¿Algún plan?

-Creo que tengo uno.-Dijo Momoi.-Es bastante sencillo.

La pelirrosa explicó lo que había planeado, todos escucharon atentamente a lo que decía, al terminar asintieron y siguieron a Saki, esta había perdido que la siguieran para mostrarles algo.

* * *

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Es lo que ven...una réplica exacta del laberinto.

-Es enorme...-Honma observo mas de cerca la réplica.-¿Has recorrido todo esto?

-Si, y he tenido que memorizarlo para hacer esto...

-Te has ganado todos mis respetos.

-Saki-chin es increíble.

-Eh...gracias.-Sonrió.-Pero no los he traído solo para contemplar. No hay tiempo de explicar todo acerca del laberinto, por lo que iré directo al grano.

-Te escuchamos.

-Luego de salir del área inmediatamente iremos aquí.-Señaló el sector siete.

-¿Ahí es la salida?

-No es exactamente ahí, pero esta muy cerca.

-¿Es posible encontrar algún penitente en el camino?-Preguntó el inexpresivo Mayuzumi.

-...Puede que si, pero a una distancia bastante lejana, por lo que podremos pasar desapercibidos.

-¿Estas segura de que esto funcionará?

-...Si, confíen en mí, lograremos salir de aquí de una vez.-La chica desvío su mirada al suelo, tal vez nadie se animé a intentarlo además de ellos, pero desde hace tiempo había hecho la promesa de encontrar la salida correcta, y la cumpliría sin importar que.-Y algo más, lleven sus armas, por lo que hizo Isaye anoche pudimos ver que los penitentes sienten dolor, puede que solo les haremos un poco de daño, pero servirá de distracción, procuren llevar lanzas...las mas largas que hayan.

Los demás asintieron y fueron por sus armas como la castaña había dicho.

La hora se acercaba cada vez más.

* * *

Ya iba a finalizar la tarde, el destierro pronto comenzaría, todos se encontraban en la entrada al laberinto, Haizaki iba enfrente. A su lado se encontraba Momoi y alotro lado Hanamiya, quien fingía estar aún inconsciente.

-Pues...con la tragedia de anoche todos se dieron cuenta de que yo tenía razón.-Habló el albino.-Por lo cual he decidido que estos dos serán, no desterrados, más bien...sacrificados.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Aten sus brazos y piernas.-Dio una orden.

-Espera un momento.-Saki se acercó al albino.-¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?

-Ya me extrañaba de que no replicaras algo...pues esa es mi decisión, si estas en contra de ella, puedes irte con ellos si gustas.

-...-La chica solo le dedicó una mirada de odio infinito y se alejó de él.

-¡Oye!-Exclamó Momoi, había puesto bastante resistencia y apenas habían conseguido amarrar sus brazos.-¿Eres tonto o qué? Hacer esta estupidez no te ayudará en nada, esas puertas no volverán a cerrarse, los penitentes volverán te mataran a ti y a cada uno de los que están aquí presentes.

-Pues, supongo que me gustaría disfrutar su muerte antes que nada.

Cuando era hora de atar los brazos del pelinegro este despertó, dándole un fuerte golpe en la pierna, haciendo que cayera y aprovechó para incorporarse.

Los demás no tardaron en ir por sus armas y posicionarse enfrente de ellos en posición de defensa.

-¿Estas bien?-Roth desató a Momoi.

-Si, gracias.

-Debí suponer que tenían un truco bajo la manga...

-Acepta que Momoi tiene razón...-Dijo Saki.-El área ya no es segura, volverán..es nuestra ultima oportunidad para salir...

Como había pensado, nadie se acercó a ellos, no confiaban en ellos, preferían seguir con ese miedo en su interior.

-...Les deseo suerte con los penitentes.-Fue lo último que dijo Haizaki.

Sin nada más que decir, el grupo dio media vuelta y se adentro al laberinto, se detuvieron en el camino que se dividía en dos.

-Ya saben el plan, yo los guiaré e iré enfrente.

-Hagamos esto rápido, ¿Si?

-Claro...por cierto, Kotaro.-Se acercó al rubio.-Te dejaré a cargo de lo más importante de todo esto...la llave.-Le entrego el tubo.-Cuídala como si fuera parte de tu vida.

-Entendido...

-Andando.

En ese momento emprendieron su recorrido. Tan solo era correr o morir. Solo lo más rápidos sobrevivirían, pero ellos tenían una meta. Y esa meta era que todos saldrían al exterior. Ya sea con una herida, alguien inconsciente o hasta alguien a punto de morir, pero saldrían.

Si al llegar hasta el final podrían saber la verdad absoluta esta bien. Sabrán a que se debe todo ese experimento, la respuesta a todas las dudas que han tenido hasta el momento.

* * *

**Ohhh, este cap cambien fue algo cortito u3u Al menos ya saben algo de la santa verdad c: Pero los que ya vieron la película o leyeron el libro ya lo saben todo...creo que ya saben a quien matare en el próximo capítulo :^) *Estoysufriendopordentro* *cortaremismanos(?* EL ÚLTMO CAP SERÁ ÉPICO(? okno, para mi habrán feels y lloraré por que soy bien maricona(? -imigoss why?-**

**Aquí es donde respondo reviews super lendos.**

**CallmehBossBeaches: Cambiaste tu user name(? :0 Haha loool xD Yo tengo dolores de espalda, pero son hereditarios, ya quisiera tener semejantes sandías(?**

**Haha, le he cogido cariño a todos Ocs, pero es inebitable no hacerle bullying a Mei c': Hasta su autor le hace bullying u/v/u LMAO xDD No sabía que Isaye quería esos deseos con Mura D8 Espero que no le duela(? You know what i mean :)**

**Oh oh OH, ¿¡También te gusta Hetalia!? Creo que te amo -insertecorazongeiaqui- Cuando escribí esa parte creí que mi cabeza iba a explotar fue mucho pa´ mi body ;v; Nebu te recordare como un gran líder, fuiste una gran honor para el área(? Gracias a mi hermosa persona bby Kotaro sigue vivo u/v/u**

** Ya morira querida, ya lo veraz :'I Ahhh, me gusta que Hana haga todo, aún recuerdo esa vez que lo mandaron a recoger mierda en el cap 3 c': -le pegan-**

**Aún no lamas la pantalla! Sera para el próximo 8D**

**Mis días no tienen sentido sin ti bby, eres un amorsh ;/u/; Gracias por tu apoyo en las clases ;v; Askajs -le da mucho amor- **

**Esperaré esos detalles super ansiosa, estoy segura de que tu fic sera muy muy lendo :'D**

**Nos leemos~**

**imigoss fuera~**


End file.
